Oscar in Opera
by UniGon
Summary: Taehyung hanyalah pria rapuh yang hidup di dunia yang lebih ramai dari orang-orang yang lainnya. Ia hidup di balik kedok kebohongan, berusaha menyembunyikan bagaimana tragis masa lalunya. Namun, ia justru tersangkut masalah 'penyerangan' terhadap beberapa orang dalam jangka waktu 5 hari. Hal ini, membuatnya bertemu dengan Kim Seok Jin, sang psikiater. YAOI! TAEJIN/VJIN/JINV! DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**HALLO, Readers... THIS IS MY FIRST TAEJIN FANFICTION! Sebenernya dari dulu udah suka banget sama nih couple tapi bingung mau bikin FF ato enggak soalnya masih focus sama FF yang lain *LOL*. Oke jadi ekarang aku beraniin diri untuk buat FF ini.**

**NOTE!: This is ma first BTS fanfiction so I really need ur reviews guys…**

**ATTENTION!: Contain rude and dirty talk, self harm, gore and physiologic!**

**Gak pake basa basi dan banyak cincong lagi, HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Oscar in Opera, begitu aku menyebutnya. Kau tersenyum dan menangis di balik kedokmu yang berlawanan dengan kenyataan. Berjalan tak menentu melawan waktu dan kenyataan, hanya mengandalkan nalurimu. Begitu, aku menyebutmu…"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi. Bulan dan bintang memenuhi langit malam agar tak terihat terlalu hampa. Gemerlap dunia malam kota Seoul telah di mulai. Dentuman musik di pub-pub begitu terdengar, bergema hingga memenuhi beberapa pelosok komplek.

Namja bersurai _dirty brown_ itu masih melangkah lunglai di keramaian kota Seoul. Tatapannya kosong, seakan tak ada sisa nyawa yang bersemayam di dalam tubuhnya. Beberapa kali, tubuh kurusnya bertubrukan dengan pejalan kaki lain sehingga mau tak mau, ia harus mendengar gerutuan pejalan kaki yang ia tabrak itu.

Entah sudah berapa kali hal seperti ini terjadi, Taehyung tak dapat lagi menghitungnya. Bahkan mungkin, kemampuannya untuk mengenal angka dari 1 hingga 10 harus mulai dipertanyakan. Ia telah lelah berlari mengejar orang yang berbeda hanya demi pencariannya terhadap 'namja itu'. Kejadian tragis itu kembali berputar di kepalanya.

"_Aku kembali mengejar namja yang mirip sepertimu… Lagi…"_

BRUK…

"Maafkan aku…", suara lemah Taehyung terdengar bak lirihan. Matanya sama sekali tak berniat membuat kontak mata dengan seseorang yang telah ia tabrak. Ia meneruskan langkah lunglainya.

Namja yang Taehyung tabrak tadi berdiri, membersihkan debu yang berada di celananya. Suara decihan terdengar sebelum akhirnya sebuah kalimat terucap dari sosok namja yang telah Taehyung, "Apakah kau masih mengharapkannya ada di sisimu?".

Langkah Taehyung terhenti.

Ia kenal betul suara itu.

Ia berbalik untuk memastikan bahwa sosok namja ia telah tabrak itu masih menatapnya. Benar saja, namja itu memang menatapnya.

"Sehun…", lirih Taehyung tak percaya.

Namja yang dipanggil Sehun itu hanya terdiam namun ia terlihat tengah memikirkan sesuatu, terlihat dari sorot matanya.

Tangan Taehyung mengepal keras di dalam saku celananya hingga bergetar. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau berusaha katakan?", tanya Taehyung seraya menatap tajam.

Sehun masih terdiam namun dengan seringaian yang terpatri wajah pucatnya.

Taehyung melangkahkan kakiku mendekati Sehun. "Katakan padaku, apa kau dalang dari kejadian itu? Atau ayahmu? Katakan padaku, di mana mereka menyembunyikannya?!", seru Taehyung seraya menarik kerah baju Sehun.

**NIHIL. **

Sehun masih terdiam di tempatnya, menyeringai dan menatap tepat ke arah manik mata Taehyung yang mulai tenggelam dalam kristal air matanya.

"Katakan padaku! Jangan hanya memikirkannya!", teriak Taehyung seraya melayangkan sebuah tinjuan tepat ke arah pipi Sehun.

Sehun tersungkur ke tanah dingin Seoul untuk kedua kalinya. Taehyung tak dapat melepaskan Sehun begitu saja saat itu. Tinjuan dan tendangan melayang begitu sempurna ke tubuh Sehun yang telah tersungkur ke tanah. Sehun jelas kalah telak namun dibalik itu, Taehyun tahu bahwa Sehun merencanakan sesuatu. Taehyung hanya ingin tahu bagaimana permainan ini akan membawa di masa depan nanti.

"Aku akan meladeni ajakan bermainmu, Oh Sehun!", teriak Taehyung seraya melayangkan tinjuan ke wajah Sehun.

Semua pandangan tertuju pada Taehyung dan Sehun. Taehyung tak peduli bagaimana orang-orang menatap miris dan kasihan padanya, ia tak perlu itu untuk hidup. Baginya, pendapat orang lain bukanlah sesuatu yang benar-benar menguntungkan untuk dirinya bahkan justru menghambatnya.

Suara sirine mobil polisi terdengar. Sehun menyeringai dengan sudut bibir yang mengeluarkan begitu banyak darah. Seorang namja dengan perawakan tak terlalu tinggi dan surai hitam pekat beranjak dari dalam mobilnya, segera menjauhkan Taehyung dari Sehun yang 'terbaring' tak berdaya di dinginnya tanah Seoul.

"LEPASKAN AKU! LEPAS! BIARKAN AKU MENGHAJARNYA!", ronta Taehyung seraya berusaha melarikan diri dari pegangan sang polisi.

Polisi itu mendekapnya paksa, menariknya menuju mobil polisi. "Taehyung, tenanglah! Ini tempat umum, kau tak bisa seperti ini terus!", ujar sang polisi seraya menarik tubuh Taehyung yang kukuh meronta ingin dilepaskan.

"LEPASKAN AKU, HYUNG! DIA PRIA BRENGSEK! KAU BRENGSEK, SEHUN!"

Polisi itu melepaskannya namun tak membiarkan Taehyung kembali menghajar Sehun. Sang polisi bergegas membuat Taehyung menghadap ke arahnya dan detik berikutnya, entah bagaimana, sebuah tamparan keras telah melayang ke pipi rapuh Taehyung. Surai panjangnya seketika menutupi setengah bagian wajahnya.

Kristal air mata seketika jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Maafkan aku, Taehyung... Ikutlah bersamaku… Kita harus bicara.", lirih polisi itu seraya menggiringnya menuju mobil polisi. Taehyung tak menolak namun dalam hati, ia tidak juga menerima keadaan ini.

Beberapa orang berusaha menolong Sehun tanpa terlalu memperhatikan bagaimana Sehun sempat tersenyum kemenangan atas kelicikannya.

* * *

><p>Namja itu masih tertidur dengan nyenyaknya di atas kasur empuknya. Bunga tidurnya menggiringnya untuk lebih lama terlena dalam tidurnya. Wajar saja, ini baru pukul setengah 3 pagi dan ini merupakan waktu-waktu penting baginya ketika ia mendapatkan waktu tidur di antara pekerjaan yang menumpuk. Ia merasa seperti menemukan surga di dunia.<p>

Namun, rasanya setan dari neraka telah tiba. Seketika bunyi ponselnya menyeruak ke seluruh sudut ruangan hingga masuk ke indra pendengarannya. Ia terbangun saat itu juga dengan wajah kusut dan amarah yang membara di dalam benaknya. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak sekeras mungkin di kamarnya.

"Yeoboseyo…", ucap namja itu dengan suara serak khas orang yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya.

"_Yeoboseyo, Seok Jin hyung…"_

"Eoh…"

"_Bisakah kau datang ke kantor polisi sekarang? Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kantor polisi sekarang bersama seseorang. Aku butuh dirimu untuk orang ini."_

Namja yang dipanggil Seok Jin itu seketika melirik jam dinding yang terpajang tak jauh darinya. "Apa? Jangan bercanda, Hoseok! Kau…oh tidak…ini pertama kalinya dalam 1 minggu aku mendapat waktu tidur malam dan…"

"_Aku mohon, Hyung…"_

Seok Jin menghela nafas. Setidaknya ia dibayar untuk masalah ini oleh pihak kepolisian atau mungkin oleh 'seseorang' itu. "Baiklah…"

"Hyung, aku punya 1 permintaan lagi…"

Sejujurnya Seok Jin mulai geram dan sangat kesal dengan permintaan-permintaan yang telah terlontar, namun ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang. "Apa lagi?", tanya Seok Jin datar.

"_Tolong cari seseorang bernama Jeon Jungkook di sebuah rumah di sebelah rumahku. Bisa, kan?"_

Seok Jin mengkerutkan keningnya, "Untuk apa? Kau sudah cukup menyulitkanku dengan menyuruhku datang subuh seperti ini dan kau bahkan menyuruhku menjemput orang yang tak aku kenal? Orang akan berpikir aku seorang penculik!"

"_Jebal…."_

Ia akan meminta bayaran lebih atas keputusan bodohnya ini. "Ne, akan kujemput orang itu."

"_Gomawo, Hyung… Aku akan menunggumu di kantor polisi…"_

Jaringan telepon terputus seketika. Seok Jin hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya. Oke, ia baru tidur sekitar 4 jam dan seperti inikah akhirnya? Inikah akhir dari sebuah mimpi indah yang ada dalam mimpinya?

Ia menatap taburan bintang di langit lewat jendelanya ia belum ia tutup dengan korden. Terlihat indah baginya.

"Jeon Jungkook?"

* * *

><p>Langkahnya mulai tidak seimbang sejak turun dari mobilnya. Mantelnya tak cukup tebal untuk membalut dan mengusir dingin dari tubuhnya. Wajah kusut dan mata bengkaknya menambah sulit perjalanannya. Ia menyusuri kompleks perumahan tersebut.<p>

Matanya beralih pada sebuah rumah bertingkat 2 dengan gerbang hitam di depannya. Ada suara rebut-ribut gonggongan anjing dari sana. Itu rumah Hoseok.

Hanya ada 1 rumah di samping rumah Hoseok. Rumah bernuansa sederhana walaupun rumah itu bertingkat dua. Ada banyak tanaman yang menambah indah rumah itu dengan air mancur di pojok halamannya. Namun, bukan itu menjadi pusat perhatian Seok Jin. Ada seorang namja yang tertidur di kursi dekat halaman rumah itu.

"Mungkinkah itu…Jeon Jungkook?"

Oke, ia memberanikan diri masuk tanpa ijin ke dalam rumah itu hanya demi mencari seseorang bernama Jeon Jungkook yang bisa jadi hanyalah seorang bocah. Ia harus bersiap-siap untuk kehancuran masa depannya setelah ini.

Ia berada tepat di hadapan sosok bocah sekitaran usia 8 tahun yang tengah tertidur itu. Parasnya tidaklah asing bagi Seok Jin. Mungkin ia melihatnya saat menjemput keponakan Hoseok beberapa hari terakhir.

Seok Jin menepuk pundak bocah itu, membuatnya terbangun dari tidurnya dengan wajah kusut, tak berbeda jauh dari dirinya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Apa kau Jeon Jungkook?", tanya Seok Jin pelan, takut membuatnya terkejut.

Bocah di hadapannya mengerutkan keningnya, menatap intens pada Seok Jin. "Seok Jin hyung?"

"Kau kenal aku?"

Entah sejak kapan, sosok bocah yang baru ditemuinya itu telah memeluknya erat. Ia dapat merasakan mantelnya mulai basah. Apa mungkin bocah ini menangis?

"Apa kau Jeon Jungkook?"

Suara tangisan mulai terdengar, "Jangan bercanda, Hyung! Aku sudah menunggumu selama 3 tahun! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana Taehyung hyung sangat sedih. Ke mana saja kau, huh? Ke mana?!", bocah itu meraung di pundak Seok Jin, membuat indra pendengarannya berdengung seketika.

"_Apa yang bocah ini maksud?"_

"Ke mana saja kau setelah insiden itu, huh? Ke mana? Aku merindukanmu, Hyung! Sangat!", imbuh sosok itu seraya memukuli punggung Seok Jin.

"_Insiden apa? Memangnya aku kenapa? Dia mengenalku?"_

Bocak yang Seok Jin pastikan bernama Jeon Jungkook itu masih menangis meraung-raung di pundak Seok Jin, mendekap Seok Jin begitu erat. Hingga, beberapa menit berlalu, Seok Jin tak mendengar suara apapun bersamaan dengan dekapan bocah yang mungkin bernama Jeon Jungkook itu merenggang.

"Tertidur…", gumam Seok Jin seraya menggendong Jungkook ke mobilnya. Ia bisa melihat bekas tetesan bening air mata yang masih membasahi pipi Jungkook. Ia tak tega melihatnya, terlihat begitu malang.

* * *

><p>Ruangan itu terlihat biasa bagi Taehyung. Ruangan itu penuh dengan meja-meja dan dokumen-dokumen bertumpuk-tumpuk di hampir setiap sudut ruangan. Rangkaian besi membentuk sebuah kotak yang memungkikan 4 orang berada di dalamnya. Kotak itu terdapat di pojok ruangan tersebut, tak jauh dari tempat Taehyung terduduk sekarang. Seseorang duduk di hadapannya, menatap dengan….intens dan sedikit miris kepadanya.<p>

"Kau…masih sadar kan kalau ini adalah ke-delapan kalinya kau berakhir di sini dalam jangka waktu 5 hari? Apa kau tak menghitungnya?", tanya seorang polisi ber-nametag 'Jung Hoseok' itu.

Taehyung masih tertunduk dan tak bergeming, terduduk manis seraya memainkan jarinya di pahanya.

"Taehyung, dengarkan aku, aku tidak menjebloskanmu dengan semena-mena sejak penangkapan pertamamu 5 hari yang lalu karena aku mengerti bagaimana keadaanmu. Ini memang sedikit sulit tapi, bisakah kau mulai mengatur emosimu? Maksudku…"

Taehyung menatap mata sang polisi, memberikannya tatapan dengan linangan air mata, "Jika kau mengerti, mengapa kau membawaku ke tempat ini? Kenapa tak langsung membawaku ke rumah? Adikku di rumah….sendirian. Dia mungkin masih menungguku. Ini sudah jam 3 pagi dan kau masih mengunciku di sini dengan segala pertanyaan yang bahkan bisa kau tanyakan di rumah atau di mobil. Aku baru pulang bekerja. Seperti ini yang kau sebut 'mengerti'?", tanya Taehyung dengan linangan air mata yang merembes dari pelupuk matanya. Setiap detiknya, suaranya semakin bergetar, membawa kesan bagaimana ia sangat tertekan dengan kehidupannya sekarang.

Hoseok tak bisa menjawab dengan perkataan apapun, mulutnya terkunci. Ingin rasanya ia memberitahu tapi, bagaimana jika ia justru semakin memburuk dan justru membuat kerusuhan sehingga berujung di penjara? Hoseok sudah bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak mempersulit kehidupan Taehyung. Hoseok sudah mengenal Taehyung bahkan ketika mereka baru mengenal susu, tangis dan popok.

"Adikmu sudah datang…", ucap Hoseok seraya menunjuk ke arah pintu masuk.

Taehyung seketika terlonjak ketika melihat Jungkook berada di gendongan seorang pria tinggi dengan keadaan terkulai lemah seperti itu.

"Jungkook!"

Ia berlari menghampiri sosok namja yang menggendong Jungkook itu, seketika mengambil alih Jungkook dari gendongan sang pria yang mungkin tak dikenalnya itu. Ia menatap panik ke arah Jungkook yang berada di gendongannya.

"Tenanglah, ia hanya tertidur."

Taehyung mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap sosok namja tinggi yang ada di hadapannya tersebut. Ketika ia sadar siapa yang ada di hadapannya, nyawanya seakan melayang seketika. Kakinya melemas bahkan benteng pertahanannya seakan runtuh seketika.

Seok Jin tak terlalu memperdulikan tatapan Taehyung. "Ia menangis meraung-raung sambil mendekapku. Ia mengomeliku bahkan memukuliku. Apa mungkin ada seseorang yang–"

"Seok Jin…", lirih Taehyung akhirnya bersamaan dengan setetes kristal air mata yang menitih dari pelupuk matanya, mengundang rasa bingung dan terkejut dari Seok Jin.

"Kau….juga mengenalku?"

Taehyung menatap tepat ke manik mata pria itu, menyelami hingga bagian terdalam demi mendapatkan jawaban yang ia butuhkan. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar.

"Tidak… Aku hanya melihat di nametag-mu.", ucap Taehyung seraya berusaha menyeka air matanya namun tangan tak cukup panjang untuk itu (ada Jungkook di gendongannya).

Seok Jin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada nametag-nya. Oke, ada namanya di sana.

"Taehyung ah…", suara Hoseok mengalihkan atensi Taehyung dan Seok Jin. Hoseok menepuk pundak Taehyung.

"Untuk sementara, kau dan Jungkook harus tinggal bersama Seok Jin hyung. Keadaan di sekitarmu sudah tidak kondusif ditambah keadaanmu yang semakin buruk setiap hari. Aku tak mau kau menjejakkan kakimu kembali di kantor ini besok atau seterusnya. Jadi, kumohon, tinggalah bersama Seok Jin hyung untuk sementara. Setidaknya kau bisa belajar mengendalikan dirimu, Taehyung ah..", jelas Hoseok.

Taehyung hanya bisa tercengang di tempatnya sementara Seok Jin hanya bisa menganga lebar. Walaupun Taehyung bukan pasien pertamanya tapi Taehyung adalah pasien pertama yang akan tinggal di rumahnya tanpa pengamanan dari pihak kepolisian. Seok Jin bergidik ngeri membayangkan bagaimana ia menjadi korban dari kebejatan Taehyung.

"_Aku tidak sebejat itu, Brengsek…",_ gerutu Taehyung dalam hati seraya menatap Seok Jin yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Jadi?"

"Baiklah, ia dan adiknya itu akan tinggal di rumahku dalam jangka waktu hingga ia sembuh. Aku akan berusaha. Kau harus membayarku untuk ini.", ucap Seok Jin seraya memegang pundak Taehyung, membuat Taehyung merasa semakin tidak nyaman.

"Itu bukan masalah, Seok Jin hyung…", jawab Hoseok.

Seok Jin kemudian membawa Taehyung dan adiknya menuju ke mobilnya dalam keheningan malam. Taehyung duduk di kursi penumpang belakang dengan paha yang menjadi tumpuan sang adik yang tengah tertidur.

Seok Jin mulai melajukan mobilnya di aspal jalan kota Seoul. Ia melirik Taehyung yang terdiam di kursi belakang.

"Tidakkah dingin hanya memakai kaos tipis seperti itu di malam yang dingin ini?", tanya Seok Jin memecah keheningan.

"Tidak.", jawaban yang sangat datar meluncur dari mulut Taehyung.

"Kenapa kau berada di kantor polisi? Kesalahan apa yang kau perbuat? Seperti Hoseok sangat mengenalmu."

"Memukuli seseorang di jalanan. Hoseok adalah sahabat karibku."

Seok Jin mengangguk bahwa ia mengerti maksudnya. "Jadi, aku sedikit tak mengerti mengapa adikmu mengira bahwa aku adalah hyungnya. Apa aku semirip itu?"

Taehyung melirik spion mobil Seok Jin hingga dapat melihat wajah Seok Jin dengan jelas. "Memang apa urusanmu?"

Seok Jin mengedikkan bahunya. "Bukan masalah jika kau tak ingin bicara. Jadi apa masalahnya hingga Hoseok harus memanggilku?"

"Memang kau siapa? Aku hanya harus menumpang di rumahmu, kan?"

Seok Jin menghela nafas panjang, tak habis pikir dengan sosok baru ini. "Aku psikiater yang akan menanganimu, Taehyung."

"APA?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

** Lanjut atau Delete nih, guys? Hadeh… maaf ya kalo nih FF hancur dan gak nyambung banget -_-". Ini gaje n banyak typo(s) pula. Boleh marah-marah kok kalo mau asal gak ngebash aja *maksud lho?*. Saran dan komentar sangat diperlukan, Guys! I NEED UR REVIEW(S), GUYS! SARANGHAE *lambai2 bareng Jimin oppa ^^* *dibakar ARMY***


	2. Chapter 2

**HALLO, Readers... ARE YOU READY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER? ARE U WAITING FOR THIS CHAPTER, GUYS? And…. Jeng jeng jeng jeng *sound gagal* this is it! The next chapter of this fanfiction. Thanks for ur review(s), Favorites and follows, GUYS! LOVE U ALL!**

**NOTE!: Buat yang bertanya sopo itu Jin, kenapa Vkook thu kaget begitu liat Jin, guys harus simpen semua itu dalam list pertanyaan dulu ya… Soalnya di chapter ini mau ngungkapin sapa itu Jungkook yang sebenarnya dan konflik-konfliknya V. **

**Aku berterima kasih banget atas review(s) kalian semua, Guys… Aku seneng banget sama komen2 kalian hehehe… Tapi, aku minta maaf banget dan nyesel banget soalnya aku gak bisa jawab komentar kalian karena oke…quota internetku habis -_-". Gak kebayang deh gimana mental breakdown-nya aku. Ngepost ini aja pake sisa-sisa pulsa yang cuma 2000.**

**ATTENTION!: Contain rude and dirty talk, self harm, gore and physiologic!**

**Gak pake basa basi dan banyak cincong lagi, HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Oscar in Opera, begitu aku menyebutnya. Kau tersenyum dan menangis di balik kedokmu yang berlawanan dengan kenyataan. Berjalan tak menentu melawan waktu dan kenyataan, hanya mengandalkan nalurimu. Begitu, aku menyebutmu…"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Biasan-biasan cahaya tak berwarna namun terik memasuki sela-sela korden itu, membuat ruangan di dalamnya mendapat sedikit pasokan cahaya. Matahari sudah bangun dari peraduannya bahkan sudah membumbung tinggi di langit biru, ditemani awan-awan putih tebal yang sebenarnya hanya kumpulan uap tipis yang lemah. Burung-burung di luar sana bersiulan seakan saling bercakap-cakap tentang apa yang terjadi malam tadi. Semuanya terasa sangat alami, sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya

Namja bersurai hitam pekat itu masih tertidur dengan lelapnya, tak menyadari bahwa hari telah beranjak siang. Seorang namja dengan surai _dirty brown_ bersandar pada sandaran kasur, tepat di samping sosok yang masih tertidur itu. Tatapannya kosong, seakan nyawanya telah diterbangkan angin pagi. Pikirannya tidak di sana, melebur menjadi abu.

Segala memori kelamnya kembali berputar di benaknya. Suara-suara itu kembali terngiang di telinganya. Segalanya seakan kembali terulang di depan matanya. Ia masih ingat semuanya, sangat detail. Itu sudah cukup menyakitkan mengingat ia kehilangan segalanya kala 'itu' juga. SEGALANYA ketika ia bahkan TAK MEMILIKI APAPUN…

Setetes cairan bening menitih dari pelupuk matanya, membasuh pipinya pagi itu. Oh, ayolah, Taehyung, ini masih pagi bagimu untuk menangis. Tenggorokkan terasa begitu terhimpit. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya, menggigitnya pelan agar suara isak tangisnya tertahan. Ia takut andai-andai Jungkook terbangun karena tangisannya. Ia tahu bahwa Jungkook terlalu lelah semalam.

Entah bagaimana, diawali dengan setetes air mata namun sekarang, air mata yang jatuh dari pelupuk matanya bahkan bisa memenuhi cangkir kopi di rumah Seok Jin.

"Hyung…"

Skak mat! Jungkook telah terbangun.

Taehyung buru-buru menghapus jejak air matanya dengan kasar. Ia menatap Jungkook dengan mata sembab dan wajah merahnya, -berusaha- memberikan Jungkook senyuman 'terbaiknya' di pagi hari. Ia melakukannya seakan tak pernah terjadi apapun.

"Aku tahu kau menangis, Hyung…", ucap Jungkook dengan suara seraknya.

Jungkook masih menatap Taehyung dengan keadaan terlentang. Jujur, sinar mentari memberikan dampak silau bagi netra Jungkook, membuatnya tak terlalu melihat wajah Taehyung.

"Ternyata kau sudah besar, Kookie.."

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, Hyung!", protes Jungkook seraya menghujam Taehyung dengan bantal di sampingnya. Taehyung hanya bisa terkekeh seraya menatap bagaimana Jungkook memprotesnya.

"Hyung…", panggil Jungkook yang masih mempout bibirnya. Itu terlihat sangat lucu di mata Taehyung.

Taehyung hanya bisa menatap Jungkook seraya menahan tawanya. "Hm?"

"Aku akan menghukummu atas semua panggilan ejekan yang telah kau buat untukku…"

Taehyung tiba-tiba kehilangan kendali atas pengendalian volume tawanya. "Coba saja jika kau bisa, Kookie…", ucap Taehyung di sela-sela tawanya.

Jungkook seketika 'menyerang' Taehyung di sana. Jari jemari lentiknya dengan lihai menggeliti pinggang, leher serta telapak kaki Taehyung. Suasana yang awalnya hening seketika berubah menjadi ramai akibat ulah kedua anak manusia ini.

"Lain kali, berhentilah memanggil 'Kookie…", ucap Jungkook seraya berhenti menggelitiki Taehyung. Butuh waktu bagi Taehyung untuk mengatur nafasnya.

Jungkook menatap serius pada Taehyung, "Dan berhentilah menangis seperti tadi, Hyung…", imbuhnya dengan volume kecil, terdengar seperti lirihan.

Taehyung seketika menyadari bahwa topik telah berganti. Ini bukanlah lagi masalah sebutan 'Kookie' yang diperuntukan bagi Jungkook tapi…

"Jika kau mengingat kejadian itu, lihatlah aku di sini, Hyung. Aku masih bernafas di sini demi Seok Jin hyung–", kalimat Jungkook terdengar masih melayang bagi Taehyung. Akan ada lanjutan setelah ini di mana Taehyung harus bisa mengontrol apa yang sebut 'emosinya'.

Jungkook menatap keluar jendela, menatap bagaimana gedung-gedung pencakar langit bediri kukuh di tanah dan menjulang memecah langit. "–yang mungkin masih bernafas di luar sana…"

Hati Taehyung seketika jatuh ke dalam palung terdalam tubuhnya. Jungkook masih berusia 8 tahun dan seperti inikah caranya berbicara pada Taehyung? Ini terlalu dewasa bahkan Taehyung bisa saja menangis kembali atas ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut bocah berusia 8 tahun ini.

Taehyung menarik Jungkook ke dalam pelukan hangatnya, memberikan Jungkook tempat yang nyaman. "Terima kasih masih berusaha bernafas ketika bahkan 'jantungmu' telah hilang. Terima kasih telah bekerja keras demiku."

Jungkook tersenyum. "Terima kasih juga sudah merawatku beberapa tahun ini, Hyung…"

Keheningan mengambil alih keadaan. Mereka menatap bagaimana dunia luar telah dimulai. Bagaimana matahari telah beranjak semakin tinggi. Banyak pemikiran yang bergemelut di benak Taehyung.

"Hyung…"

Taehyung seketika tertarik ke dunia nyata kembali. "Kenapa?"

"Apa mungkin…psikiater itu adalah Seok Jin hyung?"

"Dia memang Seok Jin hyung. Kim Seok Jin hyung…", sahut Taehyung berusaha bercanda namun itu kedengarannya justru membuat Jungkook semakin frustasi.

Jungkook berdecak kesal. "Bukan itu. Maksudku, mungkinkah psikiater hyung ini adalah….Jeon Seok Jin hyung? Apa mungkin ia kakak kandungku? Apa mungkin ia hilang ingatan?", tanya Jungkook pelan, seakan mengharapkan sebuah jawaban yang dapat membuatnya lega. Di dalam hati kecilnya, ia masih sangat berharap sebuah jawaban 'ya' walaupun 'ia memang hilang ingatan'.

Taehyung menghela nafasnya, merasa bersalah kalau-kalau jawabannya justru membuat Jungkook kecewa. "Aku juga berharap seperti itu, Jungkook… Tapi kurasa, itu tidak mungkin. Ini hanya kebetulan…"

"_Karena walaupun ia hilang ingatan, kita tak akan bisa memperbaiki keadaan, Jungkook. Kalau pun psikiater ini memang adalah Jeon Seok Jin, maka, biarkanlah ia tetap menjadi Kim Seok Jin. Itu yang terbaik, Jungkook…"_

* * *

><p>Taehyung menyusuri apartment luas itu dengan langkah kecilnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya seraya berusaha mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk putih kecil yang tersedia di kamar mandi. Ia merasa seperti mendapat pelayanan hotel.<p>

Atensinya teralihkan pada aroma makanan yang mungkin berasal dari dapur. Langkahnya mulai mengikuti asal aroma tersebut. Ia tak dapat memungkiri tidak makan sejak tadi malam membuat perutnya hampir mati rasa. Ia akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendapati sang psikiater tengah menuangkan makanan hasil masakannya ke dalam piring kecil.

"_Ternyata ia bisa memasak…"_, gumam Taehyung dalam hati dengan tak percaya.

Sang psikiater mengalihkan tatapannya pada Taehyung setelah selesai menuangkan kreasi pangan buatannya. Ia memberikan Taehyung senyuman manis dan innocent.

"Apa kau heran melihatku bisa memasak?"

Taehyung menggeleng. "Tidak juga. Hanya…tidak menyangka."

Seok Jin hanya mengedikkan bahunya lalu beralih untuk mencuci alat-alat masaknya. Asap seketika mengepul ketika air kran itu menyentuh permukaan panci. Sementara itu, Taehyung mengambil tempat duduk di ruang makan tersebut seraya memperhatikan gerak-gerik Seok Jin.

"Aku mendengar percakapanmu dan Jungkook tadi…", ungkap Seok Jin memecah keheningan seraya mengeringkan tangannya dengan tisu.

"Aku tahu…", sahut Taehyung datar.

"Jadi kau tahu aku berada di balik pintu kamarmu sejak kau menangis tadi?", tanya Seok Jin memastikan.

Taehyung menggeleng dengan wajah datarnya.

"Lalu?"

Entah mengapa, keringat tiba-tiba mengucur dari dahi Seok Jin. Hanya untuk sekedar meneguk salivanya, itu sangatlah sulit.

"Aku tahu beberapa detik sebelum kau mengungkapkannya padaku. Tepatnya saat kau bergemelut dengan pikiranmu sendiri apakah kau akan mengatakan bahwa kau tahu atau kau harus tetap menyimpannya dan pura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa.", jelas Taehyung.

"Ma...maksudmu?", Seok Jin bertanya dengan gelapan

"Aku membaca pikiranmu dan mendengar setiap ucapan yang tersimpan di dalam hatimu."

Seketika segalanya hening. Hanya tersisa suara air yang mengucur dari keran pencucian itu. Seok Jin menghentikkan kegiatannya, terpaku mendengar pernyataan konyol dan aneh dari Taehyung. Pernyataan ini…ia terasa seperti ia telah biasa mendengarnya. Seok Jin tidak mengerti mengapa kata hati dan logikanya tak pernah dapat menemukan singkronisasi yang tepat, selalu bertentangan.

"Kau bergemelut dengan logika dan kata hatimu?", tanya Taehyung memecah keheningan. Seok Jin semakin tidak nyaman dengan hal seperti ini. Taehyung hanyalah seorang pasien yang bahkan baru 1 malam menginap di rumahnya dan….seperti inikah hal yang harus dihadapi dari Taehyung?

Seok Jin kembali mencuci perkakas memasaknya, berusaha mencairkan suasana. "Ya, kau benar. Ada rasa tidak percaya secara logika namun secara kata hati, aku seperti telah terbiasa dengan hal itu. Kau mengerti kan maksudku?", jelas Seok Jin seraya mengeringkan tangannya.

Seok Jin menatap intens pada Taehyung. Tangannya terlipat tepat di depan dadanya. _"Benarkah bocah ini….bisa membaca pikiranku? Mendengar kata hatiku?"_, batin Seok Jin sedikit tak yakin.

Taehyung terdengar menghela nafasnya seakan memberi klu bagi Seok Jin bahwa Taehyung mendengar apa yang ia sempat pikirkan. "Sudah kukatakan padamu, Psikiater Kim, aku memang bisa membaca pikiran dan mendengar kata hatimu. Dan, kuperingatkan padamu, berhenti memanggilku 'bocah'. Kita mungkin hanya berbeda 2 atau 3 tahun.", protes Taehyung seraya menatap tepat di manik mata Seok Jin.

"_Jika kau dengar ini, maka ambilah makanan itu untukmu dan adikmu. Kuperingatkan padamu, jangan pernah sekali-kali membaca pikiranku lagi."_, titah Seok Jin dalam hati seraya memberikan gestur-gestur dengan tubuhnya tanpa berbicara sedikit pun.

Taehyung segera mengambil 2 piring yang ada di depannya, menyisakan 1 piring lagi yang mungkin untuk sang psikiater tersebut. "Aku tak bisa melakukan itu. Selama aku menatapmu, aku bisa membaca pikiranmu walaupun aku tidak berkehendak sekalipun…", sahut Taehyung.

"Maka dari itu, berhentilah menatapku!", ucap Seok Jin dingin datar.

Entah mengapa, bagian terdalam dari diri Taehyung seakan pecah berkeping-keping. Ia tahu bahwa psikiater ini kemungkinan 85% bukanlah Jeon Seok Jin tapi ia masih menaruh harapan pada 15% sisanya. Ia membeku di hadapan Seok Jin, tanpa sadar memberikan tatapan nanar pada Seok Jin.

"Taehyung, apa kau tidak apa-apa? Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?", tanya Seok Jin panik ketika menyadari tatapan nanar dari Taehyung sejak ucapan terakhirnya.

Taehyung menggeleng. "Tidak ada yang salah. Menyingkirlah, Tuan Psikiater. Barang bawaanku masih panas dan berat.", ucap Taehyung seraya berusaha menghindar dari hadapan Seok Jin.

Belum sempat berjalan lebih dari 3 langkah, ia merasakan bagian belakang kaosnya ditahan oleh cengkraman Seok Jin.

"Datanglah ke ruanganku setelah sarapan. Kau punya waktu konsultasi selama yang kau inginkan denganku hari ini. I'm free job."

Taehyung tak terlalu menggubris ucapan Seok Jin. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju 'kamarnya' yang tak jauh dari dapur. Ketika ia berada di ambang pintu kamarnya, ia sedikit termenung dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk langsung memasuki 'kamarnya' itu. Ia masih dapat melihat siluet Jungkook yang terduduk lemas di lantai kamar seraya menatap ponselnya lewat bagian pintu yang belum tertutup.

"Aku yakin, aku telah bertemu denganmu, Seok Jin hyung…", lirihan Jungkook itu memasuki indra pendengaran Taehyung, semakin menghacur-leburkan bagian dari dirinya menjadi pecahan yang lebih kecil lagi bahkan ia tak yakin dapat merangkainya kembali.

"_Apa ini…yang dimaksud ikatan batin adik dan kakak? Seperti inikah?"_, gumam Taehyung dalam hati.

* * *

><p>Taehyung masih terduduk dengan wajah datar dan tatapan kosong di ruangan 4x5 meter itu. Hawa dingin dari pendingin ruangan menyentuh kulitnya. Ia sedikit tak mengerti mengapa di musim dingin seperti ini, psikiater muda ini justru tetap menghidupkan pendingin ruangan bukannya penghangat ruangan.<p>

Seok Jin yang duduk di hadapan Taehyung mulai sedikit jengkel pada pasiennya. Pasalnya, hampir setengah jam berlalu dan mereka tetap seperti itu, terdiam dan membatu layaknya patung. Ia tak tahu apakah Taehyung memang tak memiliki hal kejiwaan yang harus diungkapkan atau Taehyung tak tahu bahwa ia telah memberikan waktunya agar Taehyung berbicara sesuatu padanya.

Seok Jin menghela nafasnya pelan. "Nama lengkapmu…Kim Taehyung, benar?", tanya Seok Jin akhirnya seraya membaca data diri Taehyung yang terdapat di daftar pasiennya.

"Ne…"

"Tanggal lahirmu er… 30 Desember 1995?"

"Ne…"

"Berarti kita hanya terpaut perbedaan usia sekitar 3 tahun. Keluarga… oke, mari kita lewati masalah itu. Jadi, kau bekerja paruh waktu sebagai pelayan di restoran cepat saji dari Senin hingga Sabtu dari pukul 7 pagi hingga 3 siang. Dilanjutkan menjadi pegawai kebersihan di perusahaan Shinhwa dari pukul setengah 4 siang hingga 11 malam. Dan terakhir, kau bekerja sebagai bartender di club malam di sekitar Seoul Gangnam dari pukul 12 malam hingga pukul 2 atau setengah 3 pagi. Tidakkah kau memiliki banyak penghasilan dari ketiga pekerjaan ini? Mengingat kau masih seorang mahasiswa, mereka…"

"Aku tidak melanjutkan jenjang sekolahku hingga setinggi itu. Aku tidak masuk perguruan tinggi.", sela Taehyung dingin.

Seok Jin segera membaca daftar pendidikan Taehyung. Oke, ia hanya menempa pendidikan hingga sekolah menengah atas.

"Baiklah, mereka akan menghitungmu sebagai orang dewasa karena ini. Berapa penghasilan yang kau dapatkan dari semua pekerjaan ini?"

Sebernanya Taehyung ingin menolak untuk menjawab pertanyaan ini tapi ia tetap saja menjawabnya. "Dari pekerjaan di restoran cepat saji, aku mendapat sekitar 85.000 won perhari. Dari pekerjaan sebagai pegawai kebersihan, aku mendapat sekitar 950.000 won perbulan dan 600.000 perbulan menjadi bartender.", jelas Taehyung.

"Aku yakin kau memiliki banyak aset dan tabungan yang tersimpan di bank. Itu cukup banyak untuk membiayai hidupmu dan Jungkook.", ucap Seok Jin. "Yang aku tak mengerti adalah…mengapa adikmu bermarga Jeon sementara kau bermarga Kim? Apa ia adik sepupumu?"

Taehyung menggeleng. "Aku tak memiliki hubungan darah apapun dengannya."

"Jadi? Apa kau sengaja mengasuhnya mengingat kau…ehm… tidak tahu bagaimana keluargamu yang sebenarnya?"

"Tidak…"

"Lalu?"

"Dia….adik kandung kekasihku… Aku merawatnya sejak **'sepeninggal'** kekasihku.", lirih Taehyung yang justru membuat Seok Jin merasa tak nyaman, seakan turut merasakan apa yang dirasakan Taehyung.

Seok Jin meneguk salivanya. "Kekasihmu…sudah meninggal?"

"Diperkirakan seperti itu. Kami termasuk Jungkook terlibat insiden saat itu. Setelah insiden itu, aku tak tahu di mana ia sekarang sehingga aku menarik kesimpulan bahwa ia telah meninggal."

"Ke mana orang tua Jungkook?"

"Dibunuh tak lama setelah insiden yang terjadi pada kami."

Seok Jin mulai berpikiran bahwa ia kini memiliki 2 pasien yaitu Taehyung dan Jungkook tapi di sisi lain, Seok Jin juga menarik kesimpulan bahwa Taehyung memiliki tingkat pengendalian emosi yang tinggi mengingat ia bekerja di 3 tempat dalam sehari dan tak pernah terjadi keluhan di sana, justru Taehyung kerap mendapat bonus karena kerja kerasnya. Apa mungkin….sebenarnya kedua namja yang ia anggap pasien itu bukanlah pasien namun seseorang yang memerlukan bantuannya?

"Apa mungkin….", ucapan Seok Jin terdengar melayang, tak sempat dilanjutkan.

"Kau benar. Hyung-nya memang sangat mirip denganmu. Itu sebabnya ia masih menaruh harapan padamu bahwa kau adalah hyung-nya.", ujar Taehyung setelah membaca pikiran Seok Jin.

Seok Jin hanya bisa menghela nafas setelah mendengar ucapan Taehyung. Merasa jengkel karena pikirannya kembali dibaca sekaligus merasa iba pada kehidupan Taehyung dan Jungkook. Namun, sebuah pemikiran tiba-tiba terbesit di benaknya. Ini mungkin sebuah kesimpulan dan titik terang mengapa Taehyung dapat melakukan penyerangan dan pemberontakan tersebut.

"Apa mungkin kau…melakukan penyerangan karena kau membaca apa yang ada di pikiran mereka? Hoseok bilang, menurut CCTV di tempatmu kemarin ditangkap, hanya kau yang terus berteriak dan berbicara sementara korbanmu hanya berbicara setelah kau menabraknya. Apa kau menyerangnya karena sesuatu yang ia sampaikan padamu lewat pikirannya?"

Taehyung mengangguk.

"Aish… kau tak semestinya berakhir padaku, kau tahu itu. Kau tak memiliki kendala apapun dalam masalah kejiwaan. Aku tahu, kau hanya tertekan sejak sepeninggal kekasihmu dan kau masih berusaha mencarinya. Kau…masih tak percaya atas insiden itu, kan? Kau tak bisa menerimanya, kan?"

Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya, tak menjawab apapun. Ia mencengkram celananya hingga terlihat lebih jauh lagi dari kata rapi. Ia berusaha menahan tangisnya dan menggigit bibirnya merupakan cara termudah untuk menangis dalam diam. Tubuhnya bergetar. Ia merasa sangatlah konyol dan bodoh. Ia merasa seperti berbicara pada seseorang yang hilang ingatan dan berusaha mengembalikan seluruh memorinya yang telah hilang.

Seok Jin melangkahkan kakinya mendekati ke arah Taehyung yang berada di seberang mejanya. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya, menggenggam tangan kanan Taehyung yang tengah mencengkram celananya sendiri. Ia menuntun Taehyung untuk berdiri dan menatapnya. Mereka berdiri berhadapan. Seok Jin menggenggam tangan kanan Taehyung.

"Jika…aku memang semirip itu dengan kekasihmu maka….peluklah aku, perlakukan aku selayaknya kekasihmu. Lampiaskan seluruh perasaan yang kau pendam selama ini padaku. Buat aku layak menjadi hyung bagi Jungkook. Buat aku tahu bagaimana kehidupanmu dan Jungkook. Buat aku turut merasakan perasaanmu. Buat aku menangis saat kau menangis dan senang saat kau senang. Buat aku…selayaknya pengganti kekasihmu yang telah tiada.", ungkap Seok Jin seraya menatap Taehyung yang tertunduk di hadapannya. Ia benar-benar tak tega melihat namja di hadapannya.

Suara isakan Taehyung terdengar di ruangan itu. Isakkannya terdengar bahkan hingga menggores hati Seok Jin yang terdalam. Sudah berapa lama ia menyimpan tangisan seperti ini, huh? Sudah berapa lama ia membohongi dirinya sendiri bahkan hingga ia tanpa sadar telah melukai dirinya sendiri? Seok Jin menariknya ke dalam pelukan hangatnya, memberikan tempat ternyaman bagi Taehyung.

"Ke mana saja kau, huh? Kau tak tahu bagaimana aku harus tersiksa memikirkanmu setiap detiknya! Kau…kau jahat, Seok Jin! Kau jahat! Kau meninggalkanku dan Jungkook beberapa tahun ini! Kau tak tahu bagaimana lelahnya aku mengejar orang yang mirip sepertimu hampir setiap hari. Kau tak tahu bagaimana Jungkook sangat merindukanmu selama ini. Aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apa, Seok Jin! Aku tak tahu! Aku serasa hampir mati ketika tahu kau tak kembali. Aku benar-benar masih mengharapkanmu, Seok Jin! Sangat!", seru Taehyung seraya memukuli punggung Seok Jin.

Tanpa sadar, setetes air mata menitih dari pelupuk mata Seok Jin. Taehyung benar-benar berhasil membuat Seok Jin turut menangis ketika ia menangis. Tangan Seok Jin mengelus surai _dirty brown_ Taehyung. "Aku akan berdiri dengan kuat di sini, menjadi benteng terkuat untuk menjagamu, Taehyung.", lirih Seok Jin diikuti setetes air mata yang kembali menitih membasahi pipinya.

"Saranghae, Taehyung ah…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**HYAAAA! Maaf banget karena feelnya enggak dapet -,-. Ini aku buatnya sambil nyolong-nyolong waktu. Oke, di sini mungkin terkesan melankolis banget chapternya. Banyak adegan nangis dan sakit hatinya. Hehehe… ^^. Oke, LAST! I NEED UR REVIEW(S), GUYS! SARANGHAE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HALLO, Readers... ARE YOU READY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER? ARE U WAITING FOR THIS CHAPTER, GUYS? And…. Jeng jeng jeng jeng *sound gagal* this is it! The next chapter of this fanfiction. Thanks for ur review(s), Favorites and follows, GUYS! LOVE U ALL!**

**NOTE! MUST READ!****: Oke, pertama-tama aku mau minta maaf dulu karena chapter kemarin berantakan jadi banyak yang salah mengerti atas persoalan chapter sebelumnya. Sejauh chapter kemarin, masih sengaja aku buat samar antara Kim Seok Jin itu sebenarnya:**

**1. 'Jeon Seok Jin yang hilang ingatan'**

**2. 'Memang berbeda dengan Jeon Seok Jin' **

**3. 'Jeon Seok Jin yang pura-pura hilang ingatan'. **

**Jadi, sebenarnya dari chapter sebelumnya, belum bisa ngambil kesimpulan apa-apa. Buat yang nanya kenapa Seok Jin (yang versi Kim) tiba-tiba ngomong 'Saranghae' sama Taehyung itu ada jawabannya di chapter ini.**

**ATTENTION!: Contain rude and dirty talk, self harm, gore and physiologic!**

**Gak pake basa basi dan banyak cincong lagi, HAPPY READING!**

**N.B : Hari ini, aku post FF '95 Graduation' genre friendship-angst jimin and V. Jangan lupa baca ya... Soalnya di sana juga ada TAEJIN-nya! Love you... ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kedua namja itu masih terduduk manis di bagian sudut café itu, saling berhadapan. Gumpalan asap hangat mengepul dari cangkir di hadapan mereka, mengantarkan aroma khas espresso ke indra penciuman mereka. Rasanya sangat pas dengan keadaan di luar dengan hujan lebat dan hawa dingin. Salah satu dari mereka, tepatnya sosok bernetra bulat indah dan wajah rupawan tengah menggosokkan tangannya lalu menempelkannya di pipinya.

"Maaf membuatmu keluar rumah saat udara sedingin ini, Hyung…", ucap sosok namja dengan pakaian rapi.

Sosok namja yang terlihat kedinginan itu hanya bisa meneguk minuman hangat di hadapannya. "Gwaenchanha…", ucapnya dengan suara bergetar.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku ke sini? Taehyung di apartment sendirian dan aku harus menjemput Jungkook sebentar lagi.", tanya Seok Jin seraya menjelaskan rentetan masalah yang dihadapinya karena pertemuan mendadaknya ini.

"Berapa harga yang harus aku bayar sebagai biaya atas masalah Taehyung?", tanya Hoseok _to the point_, tak ingin mengganggu kegiatan Seok Jin.

Seok Jin berpikir sejenak. Ia terlihat sedikit bingung dan ragu-ragu. "Ah… itu…"

_**"Jika…aku memang semirip itu dengan kekasihmu maka….peluklah aku, perlakukan aku selayaknya kekasihmu. Lampiaskan seluruh perasaan yang kau pendam selama ini padaku. Buat aku layak menjadi hyung bagi Jungkook. Buat aku tahu bagaimana kehidupanmu dan Jungkook. Buat aku turut merasakan perasaanmu. Buat aku menangis saat kau menangis dan senang saat kau senang. Buat aku…selayaknya pengganti kekasihmu yang telah tiada."**_

Entah mengapa, kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu itu terulang di benaknya bak sebuah rekaman video. Ia masih bisa merasakan dekapan erat dan hangat seorang Taehyung, ia masih bisa ingat bagaimana tetes air mata Taehyung membasahi pundaknya, ia bahkan masih ingat bagaimana Taehyung memukulnya tepat di punggungnya. Masih tersisa rasanya nyeri di sana.

"Hyung…"

Seok Jin seketika kembali ke dunia nyata, melupakan rekaman kejadian itu dari pikirannya untuk sejenak. "Uh? Kurasa…."

_**"Kau benar. Hyung-nya memang sangat mirip denganmu. Itu sebabnya ia masih menaruh harapan padamu bahwa kau adalah hyung-nya."**_

_ "Apa itu berarti…aku juga sangat mirip dengan kekasih Taehyung?", _gumam Seok Jin dalam hati.

Seok Jin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum menghelanya dengan panjang. "Kurasa…kau tak perlu membayarku untuk ini…", ujar Seok Jin pasti.

Seok Jin bukanlah tipe orang yang materialistis tapi ia memegang teguh dengan motto 'ada kewajiban maka ada hak'. Namun bagaimana dengan yang satu ini? Ia harus lelah menjaga 2 orang namja di rumahnya tanpa bayaran apapun? Seok Jin sendiri tak mengerti dengan keputusan yang ia ambil ini. Bekerja tanpa gaji apapun. Mungkin sekitar 25 juta won telah melayang dari hadapannya.

Hoseok yang tengah merapikan jasnya seketika membeku dengan tatapan bingung yang begitu kentara di netranya. "Tak perlu membayar?"

Seok Jin mengangguk. Ia kembali mengalami apa yang ia sebut dengan ketidak-singkronisasian antara kata hati dan logikanya.

"Waeyo? Ini pertama kalinya kau tak menuntut apapun dari pihak kepolisian. Dulu kau bahkan hampir mengamuk dalam mabuk saat gajimu terlambat hampir 3 bulan.", tanya Hoseok yang tak percaya dengan keputusan Seok Jin.

Seok Jin sendiri masih bergemelut dengan pikirannya, tak mengerti mengapa ia mengambil keputusan yang sangat keji bagi hidupnya itu. "Itu karena…aku menganggapnya sebagai temanku sama seperti kau menganggapnya sebagai temanmu."

Hoseok semakin mengkerutkan dahinya tak mengerti dan tak percaya. "Apa kau…jatuh cinta pada Taehyung?"

Seok Jin membulatkan matanya, terkejut atas pertanyaan konyol Hoseok. "APA?! JANGAN GILA KAU!", seru Seok Jin yang justru mengundang perhatian dari pengunjung café yang lain. Ia hanya bisa membekap mulutnya dan mengutuk Hoseok yang telah memberikan pertanyaan aneh itu.

"Aku tak semudah itu memberikan hatiku pada seseorang apalagi dia…seorang namja.", bisik Seok Jin.

"Aku sempat mendengarmu berbicara dengan Taehyung beberapa hari yang lalu. Kau mengatakan kalau kau mencintainya. Jadi, apa kau… berusaha mempermainkannya?", tanya Hoseok serius yang mulai takut jika Seok Jin hanya memperlakukan Taehyung layaknya sampah, seperti orang-orang di luar sana.

"Psikiater menyebutnya proses penenangan. Bisa jadi sebagai pendekatan antara psikiater dan pasien. Itu bisa memudahkan psikiater mengenali sifat pasien sebenarnya.", jelas Seok Jin.

Seok Jin melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Seok Jin baru sadar bahwa waktu bahkan tak memberikan kesempatan baginya untuk berkedip sedikit saja. Ketika ia berkedip, waktu telah berlalu kurang lebih 1 jam menurut persepsinya.

"Aku harus menjemput Jungkook dari sekolah. Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan lagi?", tanya Seok Jin seraya mengeratkan mantelnya pada tubuhnya.

Hoseok menggeleng pelan. "Tidak."

"Aku pergi. Sampai bertemu lain kali…", ucap Seok Jin seraya meninggalkan tempat duduknya dan cangkirnya yang telah kosong, tidak lupa meninggalkan Hoseok yang masih terduduk di sana sendirian.

Seok Jin segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya, mendudukan dirinya di kursi pengemudi. Ia meraba saku celananya namun sakunya tersebut datar, tak berisi. Ia meraba seluruh saku yang ada di pakaiannya, mengobrak abrik tasnya. Hingga suara dari getaran ponsel terdengar di dashboard mobilnya.

"Ck, payah. Jelas-jelas di dashboard mobil sendiri…", rutuk Seok Jin seraya mengambil ponselnya tersebut.

Seok Jin mengkerutkan dahinya ketika membaca nama pengirim pesan singkat yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Taehyung? Bukannya…ah… ia di rumah. Aku lupa ia mengambil cuti.", gumam Seok Jin seraya membuka pesan singkat yang dikirimkan Taehyung.

_Gomawo…_

"Atas apa?", gumam Seok Jin bingung ketika melihat pesan singkat Taehyung yang memang benar-benar singkat dan membingungkan. Tak ingin ambil pusing, Seok Jin menaruh ponselnya ke dalam sakunya kembali.

Seok Jin mengendarai mobilnya tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

* * *

><p>Seok Jin melangkahkan kakinya memasuki pintu gerbang besar dengan bangunan luas dan sangat besar itu. Rahang bawahnya seakan kehilangan kemampuan untuk mengatup dengan rahang atasnya, ternganga konyol.<p>

"Sebanyak apa aset yang Taehyung miliki hingga mampu menyekolahkan Jungkook di sekolah seelit ini?", gumam Seok Jin dalam hati seraya menatap seluruh sudut sekolah tersebut. Seok Jin tak bisa mengasumsikan ini sebagai sekolah saking luasnya.

Dari kejauhan, netranya dapat melihat sosok namja yang menjadi tujuannya menjejakkan kaki di sana. Ia terlihat sendirian, tanpa teman dan berjalan dengan ekspresi datar mungkin juga murung. Seok Jin sendiri tak dapat mendeskripsikannya. Dilihatnya hampir seluruh siswa sebaya Jungkook yang tengah membisikkan sesuatu satu sama lain seraya menatap pada Jungkook dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Jungkook yang malang. Dulu ia menjadi pusat perhatian akan kekayaannya tapi sekarang, tak ada yang bisa dibanggakan darinya…", Seok Jin dapat mendengar bisikkan 2 sosok bocah di sampingnya. Ia terlihat sangat meremehkan Jungkook.

_"I can't take this anymore…"_, gumam Seok Jin dalam hati. Ia begitu jengkel dan tak terima melihat Jungkook diperlakukan selayaknya binatang. Jungkook masih punya perasaan dan pikiran bahkan ia terlalu terluka untuk mendengar lebih banyak hujatan lagi.

"JUNGKOOK AH!", panggil Seok Jin seraya melambaikan tangannya pada Jungkook.

Atensi Jungkook seketika teralihkan pada Seok Jin yang tengah tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan padanya. Senyuman kecil terpatri wajah Jungkook ketika melihat bagaimana Seok Jin tersenyum padanya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju Seok Jin.

"Ayo, pulang… Di sini mulai dingin…", ucap Seok Jin seraya tersenyum lebar dan menggandeng tangan kecil Jungkook.

Jungkook tersenyum, merasakan kembali apa yang sempat hilang selama beberapa tahun ini. "Kaja!"

Tatapan heran begitu kentara di netra seluruh siswa di sana, bertanya-tanya tentang kehadiran seorang Seok Jin di sekolah itu untuk menjemput seorang Jungkook.

* * *

><p>Keadaan di dalam mobil sangatlah hening. Tak ada satupun dari kedua manusia yang duduk di dalamnya memiliki niat untuk memulai pembicaraan. Namja kecil itu terlihat lelah hingga harus menyandarkan kepalanya ke bagian pintu mobil. Tatapannya terlihat kosong.<p>

"Jungkook ah…"

Jungkook seketika menoleh ke arah Seok Jin, memberikan Seok Jin sebuah senyuman kecil penuh kelelahan. "Ne?"

"Apa…kau lelah?"

Jungkook sedikitnya mengerti tentang kehidupan seorang psikiater yang selalu bertanya sesuatu dengan pertanyaan yang ambigu (setidaknya seperti itu yang dapat ia simpulkan). Lelah apa yang Seok Jin maksud? Kehabisan tenaga atau apa?

"Aku lelah…mendengar bagaimana mereka mengucapkan hal itu berulang-ulang. Insiden itu…aku benar-benar tak bisa melupakannya…", lirih Jungkook, memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan ambigu seorang Seok Jin.

Sebelum sebuah kata sempat terlontar dari mulut Seok Jin, Jungkook mengimbuhkan sebuah kalimat yang membuat seluruh kosa kata di otak Seok Jin terbakar menjadi abu. "Kumohon, berhentilah memberikanku kesempatan untuk berpikir bahwa kaulah kakakku."

Seok Jin benar-benar terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Ia terus bergemelut dengan pikirannya dan hatinya entah mengapa terasa bagaikan tertusuk ribuan jarum. Ketika ia melirikkan matanya ke arah Jungkook, ia mendapati bahwa sosok bocah itu telah tertidur pulas. Ia terlihat benar-benar lelah.

"Anggaplah aku…sebagai kakak kadungmu, Jungkook…", lirih Seok Jin pelan seraya mengemudikan mobilnya.

Namun kali ini, Seok Jin tidak cukup jeli untuk menyadari bahwa setetes cairan bening menitih dari mata yang telah tertutup itu, turun hingga membasahi pipi dan jiwa rapuhnya. Matanya memang tertutup namun ia belum tertidur.

_"Terima kasih…"_

* * *

><p>Dengan susah payah, Seok Jin harus menggendong tubuh Jungkook hingga ke kamarnya. Ia baru menyadari bahwa tas siswa di era globalisasi ini mungkin justru terasa jauh lebih berat dari tasnya dulu, ia juga tak ingat karena tas yang ia bawa selama ini tak penah seberat itu. Karena tak terlatih dalam hal menggendong seorang anak kecil seusia Jungkook, ia berkali-kali hampir menjatuhkan Jungkook dari gendongannya karena tak dapat melihat jalan ia tapaki.<p>

Ia menempatkan Jungkook yang telah tertidur di bagian terdekat di tempat tidur (di dekat pinggir tempat tidur). Ia turut terduduk di pinggir kasur, menatap wajah putih dan tenang Jungkook. Ia polos, rapuh dan dewasa sebelum umurnya, sedikitnya hanya itu yang bisa Seok Jin simpulkan dari seorang Jungkook. Tanpa sadar, ia tersenyum pahit menatap Jungkook.

Beberapa saat berlalu, Seok Jin baru menyadari kehilangan sosok seseorang di sana.

"Di mana Taehyung?", gumam Seok Jin pelan, berusaha tak membangunkan Jungkook.

Ia segera mengambil ponselnya dari dalam saku celananya, menemukan beberapa pesan yang masuk. Beberapa di antaranya dari operator dan pihak kepolisian. Tersisa satu pesan singkat dan itu dari…

"Taehyung?"

Ia segera membuka pesan singkat tersebut.

_"Ada 2 piring jjajangmyeon di dalam microwave. Berikan pada Jungkook dan untuk dirimu. Jangan menungguku… Aku akan kembali nanti."_

Entah mengapa, Seok Jin tetap merasa bahwa pesan ini bukanlah pesan yang wajar untuk dikirimkan padanya. Di keadaan yang seperti ini, Seok Jin tidak benar-benar dapat mempercayai Taehyung. Bagaimana jika ia kembali membuat onar? Bagaimana jika kembali terjadi sebuah insiden? Bagaimana jika orang-orang justru memperlakukan seperti sampah dan entahlah. Terlalu banyak kata 'bagaimana' yang berputar di benak Seok Jin.

Ia berinsiatif untuk menghubungi Taehyung namun…

"Sialan, ia tak menjawab. Sebenarnya di mana dia?"

Tanpa sadar, suara serak Seok Jin telah membangunkan Jungkook dari tidurnya, membuat mata kecil itu seketika melirik ke arah Seok Jin.

"Psikiater Kim…"

Seok Jin seketika menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ia kembali melihat wajah kusut itu. "Maaf, apa aku membangunkanmu?"

Jungkook menggelang lemah, "Aku bangun sendiri. Di mana Taehyung hyung?"

Ia menghela nafas, "Itulah masalahnya, Jungkook. Aku tak tahu di mana dia. Aku menghubunginya tapi–"

"Mungkin Taehyung hyung di Sungai Han. Itu tempat favoritnya."

_Sungai Han?_

"Ikutlah denganku sekarang ke Sungai Han. Aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian di rumah. Tidak apa-apa, kan?", ucap Seok Jin.

"Ne…"

* * *

><p>Hujan kembali membasahi seluruh bagian wilayah Korea Selatan. Bau petrichor begitu menyengat dan masuk ke dalam indra penciuman setiap orang yang berada di luar ruangan. Tak banyak yang bersedia keluar ruangan mengingat hujan begitu lebat dengan suara gemuruh yang memperburuk keadaan. Ditambah lagi, udara terasa benar-benar dingin dan menusuk hingga ke tulang-tulang.<p>

Sosok namja manis itu masih berdiri di sana, tepatnya di jembatan di atas Sungai Han. Aliran sungai nampak begitu deras. Ia tak peduli bagaimana guyuran hujan telah membasahi seluruh millimeter bagian pakaiannya. Rambutnya bahkan benar-benar basah hingga tak ada bagian yang berantakan lagi. Ia benar-benar tak gentar dengan suara gemuruh dan kilatan-kilatan itu.

Ia membungkukan badannya, hingga hampir melewati batas pagar pembatas. Ia begitu antusias menatap bagaimana deras aliran air Sungai Han bahkan hingga tak memperdulikan dirinya yang telah benar-benar basah kuyup.

"Taehyung ah!", suara teriakan itu seketika membuat Taehyung mengalihkan atensinya pada seorang namja tinggi yang tengah berlari ke arahnya. Ia masih di posisi yang sama, terlihat bak namja yang akan mengakhiri hidupnya.

Seketika, Seok Jin menarik Taehyung menjauh dari pembatas jembatan itu. Seok Jin mendekapnya begitu erat dengan nafas terengah. Hampir saja, piker Seok Jin.

"Kau gila atau apa, huh?", seru Seok Jin seraya menatap heran pada Taehyung. Ia mencengkram erat bahu Taehyung.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan mencariku, kenapa kau–"

"JIKA AKU TAK KE SINI, KAU HAMPIR SAJA MATI, TAEHYUNG!", bentak Seok Jin.

Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku bukannya akan bunuh diri…"

Seok Jin membulatkan matanya, sedikit ternganga konyol mendengar ucapan lemah Taehyung.

Taehyung mengimbuhkan, "Percayalah padaku, aku tak akan bunuh diri walaupun terjadi apapun. Masih ada Jungkook yang harus aku rawat. Masih banyak yang harus aku lakukan termasuk memperbaiki hidupku dan Jungkook, mungkin seraya mencari kekasihku."

Seok Jin seketika tercengang, tak dapat mengatakan apapun.

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang biasa aku lakukan.", ujar Taehyung lagi.

"Kaja, kita pulang!", ajak Seok Jin seraya menarik pergelangan tangan Taehyung. Namun, ia masih membatu di tempatnya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, huh?", tanya Seok Jin kesal yang sebenarnya mulai merasakan bagaimana sensasi dingin yang menusuk hingga ke tulang dan urat nadinya.

Ia mendapati tatapan Taehyung tak benar-benar tertuju padanya. Ia memang menatap lurus ke arahnya namun, bukan dirinyalah yang menjadi objek dalam pandangan Taehyung tapi…

"Sehun…", gumam Taehyung.

Seok Jin seketika menatap sosok namja berkulit pucat yang berdiri agak jauh dari mereka. Sosok itu menatap mereka dari bawah sebuah payung hitam. Seok Jin ingat sosok namja itu adalah sosok yang membuat Taehyung berbuat onar.

"Kenapa ia menatap kita seperti itu?", tanya Seok Jin yang sebenarnya tak mengerti duduk permasalahan di antara Sehun dan Taehyung.

Taehyung seketika menghentakkan genggaman Seok Jin dari pergelangan tangannya, berjalan mendahului Seok Jin. Ketika Seok Jin sadar Taehyung berjalan menuju pada Sehun, ia segera berusaha menghentikan sosok Taehyung.

"Taehyung!"

"Jangan ikuti aku!"

"Taehyung! Dengarkan aku!", Seok Jin mencengkram pergelangan Taehyung sangat erat bahkan Taehyung sendiri tak yakin dapat melepas cengkraman itu.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku punya urusan dengan namja brengsek itu! Lepaskan aku, Seok Jin!", ronta Taehyung.

"Ia akan semakin senang jika kau seperti ini. Ia berusaha melihatmu semakin tertekan. Jika kau melawannya dengan seperti ini, kau akan kalah telak. Percayalah padaku!", ujar Seok Jin seraya menatap manik mata Taehyung.

"Aku tak peduli! Aku akan membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri. Lepaskan aku!", ronta Taehyung namun Taehyung bahkan tak dapat bergerak sedikitpun dan tempatnya karena pergelangan tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Seok Jin.

Seok Jin benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan Taehyung. Seberapa besar masalahnya dengan sosok pucat itu? Apa mungkin sosok itu ada hubungannya dengan insiden yang Taehyung alami? Apa mungkin sosok itu ada hubungannya dengan meninggalnya kekasih Taehyung?

Tak ingin ini berlangsung lebih lama lagi, Seok Jin seketika menarik Taehyung ke arahnya, membuat Taehyung kehilangan keseimbangan. Ia mendekap pinggang Taehyung dan bibir Seok Jin seketika menempel pada bibir tipis Taehyung.

Dunia terasa terhenti bagi Taehyung dan Seok Jin. Sejujurnya, Seok Jin sendiri masih merasa canggung dengan keputusan ini. Seok Jin tak tahu apakah memberikan sebuah ciuman bagi seorang yang dengan amarah tinggi dapat menghentikan amarahnya. Tapi, setidaknya ini sedikit berhasil karena Taehyung akhirnya tak meronta atau melakukan penolakan. Seok Jin menutup matanya, mengikuti nalurinya sebagai seorang namja kala itu.

"_Jangan memberontak! Ini untuk kebaikanmu. Aku tahu tipe orang seperti ini."_, gumam Seok Jin dalam hati seraya memperdalam ciumannya dengan Taehyung.

Taehyung yang mendengar 'ucapan' Seok Jin hanya bisa pasrah. Ia percaya pada Seok Jin bahwa apa yang Seok Jin lakukan merupakan usaha untuk kebaikan mereka. Satu hal yang Taehyung ingin pertanyakan, haruskah seperti ini caranya?

_Kau membuatku menggantungkan harapan padamu, Seok Jin…_

* * *

><p>Keadaan di dalam mobil itu terlalu hening, hanya terdengar suara rintik hujan yang menabrak mobil tersebut serta suara nafas dari ketiga sosok namja di mobil itu. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang ingin angkat bicara sejak tadi.<p>

Sosok namja manis bersurai _dirty brown_ itu hanya bisa terduduk lemas di bagian kursi penumpang belakang. Ia terlihat seperti anjing kebasahan dan malang dari spion mobil, menurut sang pengendara mobil itu. Sekarang, rasa dingin mulai benar-benar menusuk hingga ke tulang-tulang bagi Taehyung.

Bersamaan dengan rasa dingin yang melandanya, rasa tak percaya dan tak habis pikir juga melanda benaknya. Pasalnya, ah….untuk memikirkannya kembali rasanya terlalu memalukan. Ini ciuman pertamanya setelah 3 tahun berlalu dan…ia sangat-sangat canggung apalagi dengan sang psikiater tersebut.

"Jungkook ah, apa kau melihat insiden tadi? Saat kami… hem…", tanya Seok Jin yang melayang di pertengahan.

"Asumsikan saja aku tak melihatnya, Psikiater Kim…"

Taehyung seketika merasakan pipinya memanas, terlihat seperti kepiting rebus. Untuk apa psikiater ini bertanya masalah itu pada Jungkook, eoh? Oke Taehyung tak bisa mengelak lagi, dan kejadian itu telah disaksikan oleh Jungkook.

"Aku tahu itu untuk kebaikan Taehyung hyung, bukan untuk apa-apa atau berusaha mempermainkan Taehyung hyung.", imbuh Jungkook.

"Baguslah jika kau tak salah pengertian, Jungkook…"

* * *

><p>Taehyung masih menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut dari ujung kaki hingga bagian leher, benar-benar merasa kedinginan. Jungkook telah kembali tertidur di sisi Taehyung dnegan wajah polos dan tenangnya. Ia merutuki perbuatan bodohnya yang justru berada di bawah guyuran hujan lebat seperti tadi hanya demi melihat aliran sungai. Itu akan terdengar konyol.<p>

Gemelut pemikiran Taehyung seketika hancur berkeping-keping tatkala suara derit pintu terdengar, membuatnya mengalihkan atensi pada pintu tersebut. Seok Jin datang dengan sebuah mangkuk yang mengepulkan uap-uap panas. Sosok itu menaruh mangkuk itu di meja tepat di samping Taehyung.

"Makanlah. Kau terlihat sangat kedinginan."

"Apa Jungkook sudah makan jjajangmyeon-nya?", tanya Taehyung seraya duduk di pinggir kasurnya.

Seok Jin mengangguk pelan, "Ia makan bersamaku saat kau mandi."

"Terima kasih untuk makanan yang kau berikan…"

"Makan saja, tak perlu berterimakasih. Sudah jadi tugasku, Taehyung…", sahut Seok Jin seraya tersenyum kecil.

Seok Jin melangkahkan kakinya, hendak keluar dari kamar itu. Namun, belum genap 5 langkah, Taehyung mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Saat hari pertama aku bertemu denganmu, kau bertanya soal semirip apa kau dengan kakak kandung Jungkook. Apa kau benar-benar ingin tahu semirip apa?", tanya Taehyung.

Seok Jin berbalik. "Itu sebenarnya terserah padamu. Aku tahu itu privasimu."

"Kalau begitu, duduklah. Aku akan menunjukkan fotonya padamu.", ucapnya seraya mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di samping mangkuk yang penuh uap panas itu.

Diam-diam, Seok Jin melirik satu persatu foto yang ada di ponsel Taehyung ketika Taehyung asyik mencari-cari foto kekasihnya yang akan ia tunjukkan pada Seok Jin.

"Siapa nama kekasihmu?"

"Jeon Seok Jin…"

"Bahkan nama pun hampir sama denganku…", gumam Seok Jin.

"Ini fotonya bersamaku.", ucap Taehyung seraya menyerahkan ponselnya pada Seok Jin.

Seok Jin menatap foto itu sebentar. Terdapat 2 sosok namja di sana yang saling berangkulan. Matanya tertuju pada sosok Taehyung yang tersenyum manis di bagian kanan foto serta sosok namja dengan masker kain hitam di bagian kiri foto. Ia yakin bahwa sosok itu tengah tersenyum mengingat mata sosok itu yang menyipit layaknya seseorang yang tersenyum.

"Dilihat dari mata saja, sepertinya ia benar-benar mirip sepertiku. Apa tak ada foto yang memperlihatkan seluruh wajahnya?"

Taehyung menggeleng, "Ia tak boleh melepas masker itu selain berada di rumahnya. Foto itu juga diambil di rumahnya tapi karena itu untuk 'foto' maka ia menggunakan masker kain itu. Keluarganya tak ingin orang-orang mengetahui bagaimana wajah Seok Jin."

Seok Jin terlihat bingung, "Memangnya apa yang salah dengan wajah kekasihmu?"

"Tidak ada yang salah. Seok Jin merupakan putra pengusaha terkaya di Korea Selatan. Orang tuanya tak ingin wajah serta kehidupan Seok Jin diketahui oleh masyarakat luas. Seok Jin terkesan benar-benar misterius bagi banyak orang. Ia jarang keluar rumah dan bergaul dengan orang-orang. Ia menjalani _home schooling_ bahkan hingga ia kuliah juga tetap di rumah. Beberapa orang yang dikenalnya hanya aku, Jungkook dan keluarganya. Ia hanya pernah mendengar sedikit tentang Hoseok."

"Lalu kau sendiri, bagaimana bisa kau mengenal Seok Jin dan Jungkook?", tanya Seok Jin yang semakin bingung dengan bagaimana dan seburuk apa sebenarnya kehidupan seorang Taehyung selama ini.

Taehyung menunduk, memberikan gestur penuh penyesalan, "Sebenarnya…. aku adalah putra angkat keluarga Jeon. Mudahnya, aku adik angkat Seok Jin, kekasihku sendiri.", lirih Taehyung.

"A..Apa?", gumam Seok Jin tak percaya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

** Yeah…. Terbongkar sudah 1 lagi rahasia Taehyung. Oke, bagaimana dengan chapter ini, Guys? Memuaskankah? Apa yang kalian rasakan tentang chapter ini nih? Sorry karena semakin gaja dan aneh jalan ceritanya, makin melenceng ke mana-mana. Oke, last, I Need Ur Review(s), Guys! LOVE YOU! SARANGHAE! SEE U AT NEXT CHAPTER ^^.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HALLO, Readers... ARE YOU READY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER? ARE U WAITING FOR THIS CHAPTER, GUYS? And…. Jeng jeng jeng jeng *sound gagal* this is it! The next chapter of this fanfiction. Thanks for ur review(s), Favorites and follows, GUYS! LOVE U ALL!**

**ATTENTION!: Contain rude and dirty talk, self harm, gore and physiologic!**

**NOTE: BACA JUGA 95 GRADUATION YA... FRIENDSHIP JIMIN & V + ROMANCE TAEJIN! LOVE YOU!**

**Gak pake basa basi dan banyak cincong lagi, HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sosok namja berwajah rupawan dengan mata indah itu masih terdiam, terduduk di pinggir kasur empuknya. Dagunya bertumpu pada tangannya sementara kedua tangannya bertumpu pada pahanya. Netranya terlihat menatap karpet yang terbentang di lantai namun tatapannya hampa. Dapat dipastikan bahwa pikirannya tidak berada di tempat itu namun mengembara pada objek permasalahan yang lain. Sesekali namja itu menghela nafasnya lalu berdecak. Hingga, akhirnya ia mengacak-acak surainya -yang tak bersalah- karena pikirannya justru menjadi semakin rumit.

"Lalu jika Taehyung adalah adik angkat Seok Jin maka kenapa ia menjadi kekasih Seok Jin? Tidakkah hubungan adik dan kakak sudah cukup dekat dan bahkan mereka bisa bertemu setiap hari, kan?", gumam sang psikiater muda itu setelah berhasil membuat tatanan rambutnya rusak seketika.

"Seok Jin hilang, Taehyung dan Jungkook yang terpaksa hidup dalam penderitaan, bahkan ada sosok namja pucat yang entah siapa namanya itu. Argh.. KENAPA SEMUANYA JADI RUMIT SEPERTI INI?!" seru Seok Jin yang semakin tak habis pikir akan kasus yang sedang ia tangani ini.

Seok Jin segera menggapai lampiran data diri Taehyung yang tergeletak di atas meja di samping kasurnya. Terdapat foto Taehyung di sana dan kumpulan huruf-huruf yang semakin membuat Seok Jin frustasi. Ia sendiri tak mengerti mengapa ia turun tangan atas masalah Taehyung tapi bisa dibilang bahwa kehidupan Taehyung sangatlah menarik sekaligus menyiksa batin dan benak Seok Jin.

Lampiran data diri Taehyung terdiri atas 2 lembar dan Seok Jin hanya sempat membaca lembar pertama. Ia membuka lembar kedua. Ada banyak tulisan tangan Taehyung di sana. Di sana terlihat seperti penjelasan-penjelasan tentang kehidupan sehari-hari Taehyung. Di bagian terbawah dari lembar kedua, terdapat paragraf yang merupakan lanjutan dari pertanyaan tentang pekerjaan dan Seok Jin telah melewatkan itu.

"Sialan…", gerutu Seok Jin seraya menbaca kalimat itu.

**Pekerjaan: Pengantar Koran**

**Waktu kerja: Setiap hari Minggu, 6 A.M hingga aku selesai mengantarkan koran-koran itu.**

**Alamat tempat kerja: Perusahaan koran itu ada di sekitar Gangnam. Karena saat itu aku masih berstatus pelajar, pihak perusahaan hanya memintaku membagikan koran di seputaran daerah Gangnam.**

**Gaji: - (aku dibayar tapi aku tak ingin menulisnya. Kau bisa bertanya)**

**N.B: aku melakukannya 4 tahun yang lalu tapi sejak 2 tahun yang lalu, aku berhenti melakukannya.**

"Apa mungkin…mereka adalah sepasang kekasih sebelum akhirnya Taehyung diangkat oleh keluarga Jeon menjadi salah satu putra keluarga Jeon?", gumam Seok Jin yang hingga kapan pun tak akan dijawab oleh siapapun.

"Jika diasumsikan Seok Jin tinggal di Gangnam. Maka, kemungkinan yang akan terjadi adalah Taehyung selalu mengantarkan koran ke rumah Seok Jin maka mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih sebelum keluarga Jeon mengangkat Taehyung sebagai anak angkat mereka. Bukankah itu masuk akal?"

Seok Jin tersenyum bangga terhadap hasil pemikirannya itu. "Wah, aku baru sadar ternyata otakku lumayan brilian. Kau memang cocok menjadi seorang psikiater, Kim Seok Jin…"

Namun, tiba-tiba senyuman bangga itu hilang dari wajah Seok Jin, menyisakan wajah yang kebingungan. "Tapi, ada beberapa hal yang aku bingungkan, siapa sosok namja pucat itu? Insiden apa yang membuat Seok Jin menghilang bahkan dinyatakan meninggal oleh semua orang?"

Beberapa menit berlalu, gemelut pemikiran Seok Jin seketika pecah menjadi serpihan-serpihan yang sangat kecil ketika sosok namja kecil dengan wajah bagaikan malaikat tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"Jungkook?"

Jungkook menguap sebelum akhirnya tersenyum kecil pada Seok Jin. "Apa aku menggangumu, Psikiater Kim?", tanya Jungkook dalam suara serak khas seseorang yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

Seok Jin menggeleng dengan senyuman di wajahnya. "Tidak. Ada apa kau datang ke kamarku, hem?"

"Apa aku boleh masuk?"

Seok Jin mengangguk antusias, "Masuklah!"

Jungkook masuk ke dalam kamar Seok Jin dan mengambil tempat untuk duduk tepat di sisi Seok Jin. Seok Jin semakin sadar bahwa Jungkook sangatlah polos dan baik dan ini membuat Seok Jin dapat menarik kesimpulan bahwa keluarga Jeon merupakan keluarga yang mengerti dan memegang teguh tentang tata krama.

"Apa yang membawamu datang kemari, hem?"

"Aku sedikit bosan.."

Seok Jin tersenyum seraya mengelus surai hitam pekat Jungkook. "Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Aku juga sangat bosan.", tanya Seok Jin ramah dan lembut.

"Apa kau tidak keberatan jika aku mengajakmu membentuk sesuatu dari origami?", tanya Jungkook dengan wajah polosnya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak terlatih untuk berkreasi dengan origami tapi, tak ada salahnya kita melakukannya. Apa kau punya origami?", tanya Seok Jin seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal sama sekali. Ia merasa malu dengan pengakuannya pada Jungkook. Oke, setidaknya Seok Jin juga manusia yang memiliki kekurangan.

Jungkook mengeluarkan sebungkus origami berwarna-warni dari saku celananya. Ia meletakkannya di atas kasur, sebagai pembatas antara dirinya dan Seok Jin. Jungkook duduk bersila di atas kasur Seok Jin diikuti oleh Seok Jin yang juga duduk bersila berhadapan pada Jungkook.

Seok Jin mengambil selembar origami berwarna hijau muda sementara Jungkook berwarna biru. Seok Jin masih membeku menatap selembar kertas origami itu, tak tahu akan membuat apa dari kertas itu. Ia melirik Jungkook yang dengan lihainya membentuk selembar kertas itu menjadi sesuatu. Ingin menyerah tapi…itu akan terlihat sangat memalukan.

Perlahan, Seok Jin mulai melipat-lipat kertas itu, membuat sesuatu yang terlintas di otaknya. Selesai dengan bentuk yang sederhana, Seok Jin justru terkejut dengan hasilnya yang menjadi sangat kecil tapi itu bukanlah masalah besar. Setidaknya ada bentuknya. Ia kemudian mengambil pulpen dari sakunya, menggambarkan bentuk mata, hidung dan kumis-kumis pada origami itu.

"Aku selesai…", ucap Seok Jin bangga namun rasa bangganya itu tak berlangsung lama karena Jungkook telah selesai sejak beberapa saat yang lalu.

Seok Jin melihat hasil jadi miliknya yang bersanding dengan milik Jungkook. Oke, kalah jauh. Ia merasa seperti telah dipermalukan saat ini.

"Kau membuat sesuatu yang sama seperti yang Seok Jin hyung buat biasanya, Psikiater Kim…", ucap Jungkook seraya tersenyum kecil dan menggapai hasil karya Seok Jin.

"Apa ia biasanya membuat kucing?"

Jungkook mengangguk, "Kadang juga membuat burung atau bunga. Tapi kucing adalah yang paling sering."

"Apa kau sedih setiap mengingat hyungmu?", tanya Seok Jin seraya mengelus rambut hitam legam Jungkook.

Jungkook mengangguk. "Aku sedih mengingat bagaimana Seok Jin hyung benar-benar tersiksa selama insiden itu. Aku juga sedih melihat keadaan Taehyung hyung sekarang."

"Apa insiden itu terjadi selama berhari-hari? Maksudku, tak hanya 1 hari."

Jungkook mengangguk. "Kami diculik selama hampir seminggu, mungkin sekitar 5 hari."

Seok Jin menghela nafas panjang, tak sanggup mendengar bagaimana penderitaan yang telah Jungkook dan Taehyung lewati saat itu. "Sudahlah, jangan bersedih, Jungkook ah… Apa Taehyung hyung masih tidur?", tanya Seok Jin seraya tersenyum, berusaha mencari cara agar Jungkook tak lagi bersedih.

"Iya."

"Bagaimana kalau kita membeli teman untukmu dan Taehyung hyung?"

Jungkook seketika mendongak, kebingungan begitu kentara di netra indahnya. "Membeli teman?"

"Iya, membeli teman. Ikutlah bersamaku, kita akan membeli teman."

Pemikiran bocah polos mulai bergulir di benak Jungkook. Membeli teman? Jungkook yakin bahwa memperjual-belikan manusia sangatlah illegal dan melanggar hukum dan sekarang seorang psikiater yang sangat dekat dengan pihak kepolisian akan membeli teman untuk Jungkook dan Taehyung?

Jungkook hanya bisa ikut bersama Seok Jin tanpa ada niatan bertanya sedikit pun.

* * *

><p>Sosok namja bersurai <em>dirty brown<em> mulai menggeliat tak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Keringat terlihat bercucuran dari dahinya, membasahi setiap millimeter wajah manisnya. Ia terlihat begitu ketakutan seraya meremas sprei putih yang menyelimuti kasurnya. Beberapa saat berlalu, ia terlonjak dan terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Seok Jin….", gumam namja manis itu dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Mimpinya itu benar-benar terasa seperti nyata.

Butuh waktu bagi Taehyung untuk menormalkan nafasnya, menyadari bahwa faktanya, kejadian itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi, mungkin tepatnya ingatan masa lalu yang menjadi mimpi.

Ia melirik ke bagian samping tidurnya dan ia menemukan bahwa dirinya sendirian di kamar itu, tanpa Jungkook. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar. Ketika ia sampai di ambang pintu kamarnya, ia menemukan seekor anjing kecil yang basah kuyup tengah terduduk manis di hadapannya dengan lidah yang menjulur. Ia tak yakin bahwa ini adalah anjing Seok Jin.

"Mana anak anjingnya?", ucap Jungkook yang baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah dalam keadaan basah kuyup, hampir sama basahnya dengan anjing itu.

"Itu anak anjingnya…", ujar Seok Jin seraya menunjuk ke arah anjing kecil yang tepat ada di hadapan Taehyung.

Taehyung hanya bisa ternganga lebar melihat keadaan Jungkook dan Seok Jin yang benar-benar basah kuyup bahkan ada banyak busa sabun yang menempel di pakaian bahkan rambut Seok Jin. Ia yakin itu bukan busa sampo khusus manusia melainkan busa sampo khusus anjing. Ia segera menggapai anak anjing yang basah kuyup itu, memberikannya pada Seok Jin.

"Gomawo…"

"Taehyung hyung, ikutlah bersama kami memandikan anak anjing ini!", ajak Jungkook seraya bergelayut di tangan Taehyung. Jangan lupakan sampo anjing yang ada di genggaman tangan Jungkook.

Taehyung segera menatap tajam pada Seok Jin. "Di mana kau memungut anak anjing ini?", tanya Taehyung pada Seok Jin yang tengah menggendong anak anjing itu. Seok Jin benar-benar terlihat konyol dengan busa-busa itu di rambutnya.

Seok Jin mengkerutkan keningnya. "Kau pikir aku tak punya uang untuk membeli anak anjing ini?", alih-alih menjawab, Seok Jin justru bertanya balik dengan tatapan mengintimidasi pada Taehyung.

"Ayolah, Hyung…."

Taehyung menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah…"

* * *

><p>Taehyung hanya bisa pasrah melihat bagaimana keadaan Jungkook dan Seok Jin bahkan keadaannya sendiri. Jungkook dan Seok Jin yang semakin basah kuyup dengan banyak busa di tubuh mereka. Setidaknya ia tak penuh busa seperti itu yah…walaupun ada juga yang menempel di rambutnya. Taehyung tak tahu siapa yang sebenarnya mandi sekarang. Anak anjing itu atau Seok Jin dan Jungkook? Atau justru mereka semua?<p>

"Jungkook, tolong berikan selangnya padaku…", ujar Seok Jin yang tengah berjongkok dan menghadap Jungkook. Jangan lupakan anak anjing yang penuh busa yang memberi jarak di antara mereka.

Jungkook segera memberikan selang itu pada Seok Jin kemudian Seok Jin menyiram rambutnya dan rambut Jung Kook yang penuh busa dengan air dari selang itu.

"Bukankah ini pertama kalinya kau keramas di halaman rumah?", tanya Seok Jin seraya membersihkan busa dari bulu anak anjing itu.

Jungkook terkekeh tanpa menjawab apapun.

Selesai dengan kegiatan membersihkan anak anjing ini, Seok Jin melepas anak anjing itu sehingga anak anjing itu berlari ke arah Taehyung, membuat Taehyung hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

"Anak anjing itu menyukaimu, Hyung…"

Taehyung tersenyum kecil. Mengelus bulu basah anak anjing berwarna putih hitam itu. Ia tahu jenis anjing ini.

_Siberian Husky_

Namun senyuman Taehyung tak berlangsung lama ketika ia merasakan semprotan air menabrak dirinya, membuat dirinya semakin basah kuyup.

"SEOK JIN!", seru Taehyung kesal.

Seok Jin dan Jungkook hanya bisa tertawa bahagia di atas penderitaan Taehyung. "Kau sudah terlanjur basah, tidak apa-apa jika aku basahkan lagi, kan?"

Taehyung mendesis dalam kekesalan, membuat Seok Jin kembali menyemprotkan air dari selang itu pada Taehyung. Taehyung segera mengambil ember dengan air di dekatnya dan menyiramkannya pada Seok Jin sediki demi sedikit dan terjadilah pertarungan air di sana. Suara gelak tawa mereka dan gonggongan anak anjing itu memenuhi suasana sore itu.

Mereka masih tergelak dalam tawa walaupun tak lagi terjadi pertarungan air yang kekanakan itu.

"Kita harus mandi sekarang. Gunakan air hangat.", ucap Taehyung seraya memeras kaosnya yang telah penuh air.

"Bagaimana dengan Jjanggu?", tanya Jungkook.

"Jjanggu?", tanya Taehyung dan Seok Jin bersamaan.

"Anak anjingnya…."

"Bawa saja ke dalam rumah, jangan diajak mandi, oke?", ucap Seok Jin.

"Ne, Psikiater Kim…", ujar Jungkook dengan senyuman manis yang terpatri di wajahnya.

* * *

><p>Seok Jin melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar mandi seraya mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk putih kecil. Ia merasa begitu senang akhirnya dapat melihat bagaimana senyuman manis Jungkook terlihat pertama kali oleh netranya. Menurutnya, senyuman itu sama manisnya dengan senyuman Taehyung tadi. Mereka benar-benar seperti kakak adik.<p>

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke depan cermin yang tergantung di sisi dinding, melihat bagaimana wajahnya ada di seberang sana, memantul di cermin tersebut. Entah mengapa, sirat mata sosok Jeon Seok Jin tiba-tiba menghampiri benaknya. Selama ia menatap matanya sendiri di bayangan pada cermin, selama itu juga sirat mata Jeon Seok Jin berdiam di benaknya. Ia merasa seperti tengah menatap Jeon Seok Jin.

Tiba-tiba, ia merasa kepalanya seperti telah dipukul benda tumpul, begitu pusing. Ia mencengkram bagian kepalanya yang menurutnya merupakan pusat awal rasa sakit itu. Sesuatu seakan berputar di kepalanya, seperti sebuah video. Ia tak tahu apa itu namun semakin ia berusaha tahu, semakin sakit kepalanya.

Tubuhnya bergetar, keringat bercucuran dari dahinya. Ia bersimpuh lemas seraya mencengkram bagian kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit. Ia mengerang tak tertahankan. Ia benar-benar tak kuat menahan rasa sakit ini.

_Ruangan besar nan gelap…_

_Terdapat tangan dan kaki yang terikat.…_

_Seseorang bermasker mendekatinya, hanya terlihat gelap seperti bayangan…._

_Dua namja lainnya yang terduduk dengan kaki dan tangan terikat, terus meronta tak jauh darinya…._

_Suara teriakan melengking dan besi yang berjatuhan…_

_Semuanya sama sekali tak jelas…_

Seok Jin semakin lemas seiring dengan rentetan 'video' yang tiba-tiba menghampiri otaknya. Nafasnya tersengal setiap detiknya. Ia dapat merasakan sesuatu beraroma anyiri mengalir dari dalam hidungnya.

"Seok Jin…", suara itu terdengar samar di indra pendengar Seok Jin. Ia tahu suara itu.

Taehyung segera berlari ke arah Seok Jin yang terduduk lemas di lantai kamarnya. "Apa yang terjadi padamu, huh? Seok Jin…", tanya Taehyung panik melihat wajah pucat dan tubuh lemah Seok Jin. Jangan lupakan darah yang mengalir dari hidung Seok Jin.

"Taehyung…", lirih Seok Jin sebelum akhirnya ia tak sadarkan di pangkuan Taehyung.

"Seok Jin.. sadarlah.. Seok Jin!"

* * *

><p>Sosok namja dengan tatanan rambut yang jauh dari kata rapi itu perlahan membuka matanya. Ia menyipitkan matanya ketika dirasanya cahaya begitu menusuk matanya. Ia menghela nafasnya, merasakan bagaimana sisa-sisa rasa sakit masih menyerang kepalanya.<p>

Ia menolehkan kepalanya pada sosok namja kecil yang tertidur di sampingnya. Terdapat handuk basah yang tertempel di dahi bocah polos itu serta selimut yang menyelimuti sosok bocah itu.

"Jungkook?", lirih Seok Jin.

"Seok Jin, kau sudah sadar?", suara itu seketika mengejutkan Seok Jin, membuat Seok Jin harus menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

Taehyung tengah menatap khawatir padanya. Terdapat baskom berukuran sedang di tangannya dan juga seekor anak anjing yang membuntuti Taehyung.

"Ne…", akhirnya 1 kata itu keluar dari rongga mulut Seok Jin. "Apa yang terjadi pada Jungkook?"

"Dia demam…", ucap Taehyung seraya duduk di pinggir kasur dan memeras handuk kecil di baskom itu.

Seok Jin hanya bisa memperhatikan gerak-gerik Taehyung.

"Dan kau juga demam, Tuan Psikiater…", ujar Taehyung seraya menempatkan handuk kecil itu di dahi Seok Jin. "Kau bahkan baru saja membeli anak anjing dan kau langsung sakit karenanya. Kau memang benar-benar tak tahu situasi untuk bermain air. Kau membuat adikku demam."

Seok Jin melirikkan matanya pada Jjanggu yang tengah bermain-main di karpet kamarnya.

"Apa kau merasa baikan? Apa yang terjadi padamu, huh? Kau benar-benar membuatku panik tadi.", tanya Taehyung.

Seok Jin mengingat apa terjadi padanya bahkan sangat ingat. Ia masih dapat mengingat bayangan-bayangan yang muncul di dalam kepalanya. "Aku…tiba-tiba merasa sakit kepala. Hanya itu. Tapi aku sudah merasa lebih baik.", jelas Seok Jin.

"Kau bohong…"

Oke, untuk kali ini, Seok Jin baru mengingat bahwa Taehyung dapat membaca pikiran orang lain.

"Apa yang terjadi, huh?"

Seok Jin menghela nafasnya. "Aku hanya…merasa seperti melihat sesuatu yang tak pernah terjadi.", sahut Seok Jin seraya mengucek mata kanannya.

Taehyung mengkerutkan dahinya dalam kebingungan. "Apa yang berusaha kau sampaikan sebenarnya?"

"Ada ruangan besar dan gelap, buku tebal di atas meja, tangan dan kaki yang terikat, suara teriakan, 2 orang namja yang terduduk di hadapanku. Tidak begitu jelas semuanya.", jelas Seok Jin seraya mengingat seluruh penggalan-penggalan 'film' aneh itu.

Taehyung membulatkan matanya dalam ketidakpercayaan. _"Mungkinkah dia….Jeon Seok Jin?"_, gumam Taehyung dalam hati.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?", tanya Seok Jin seraya membalas tatapan Taehyung, menusuk tepat di manik mata indahhnya.

Taehyung masih dalam keadaan yang tak cukup stabil untuk bicara dengan Seok Jin tapi ia tetap memaksakannya, "ah… er… aku hanya… rambutmu sangat berantakan…", ujar Taehyung yang tentu hanya dusta belaka.

Seok Jin bisa berusaha merapikan rambutnya yang kenyataannya memang sangatlah jauh dari kata rapi.

"Istirahatlah. Aku titip Jungkook padamu.", ujar Taehyung yang rasanya benar-benar ingin keluar dari kamar Seok Jin.

"Tunggu…"

Taehyung yang nyaris berada di ambang pintu segera menghetikan langkahnya, berbalik dan menatap pada Seok Jin. "Apa?"

Seok Jin masih kelihatan sangat enggan untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata pun pada Taehyung sementara Taehyung benar-benar tak tahan untuk cepat-cepat keluar dari kamar Seok Jin. Ia tak suka suasana canggung seperti ini. "Apa kau mau menemaniku dan Jungkook? Maksudku seperti…aku dan Jungkook sedang sakit jadi…apa kau akan membiarkanku merawat Jungkook sendirian dalam keadaan seperti ini?", tanya Seok Jin seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal sama sekali.

"Kau memalukan sekali, Kim Seok Jin…", rutuk Seok Jin dalam hati.

Taehyung hanya bisa menampakkan wajah 'blank'-nya. Ia masih tak yakin harus menjawab apa tapi mengesampingkan segala kemungkinan yang ada, ia tetap saja tak boleh mementingkan perasaannya sendiri. Seok Jin sudah terlalu baik selama ini padanya dan Jungkook jadi, tidak mungkin rasanya ia menolak keinginan simple ini. Toh, juga Seok Jin dan Taehyung hanya berada dalam zona pertemanan semata. Belum tentu juga Kim Seok Jin ini adalah Jeon Seok Jin.

"Baiklah. Istirahatlah! Aku akan datang ke sini nanti.", ujar Taehyung seraya menutup pintu kamar Seok Jin.

* * *

><p>Ketiga sosok namja itu hanya bisa berbaring dalam diam di bawah selimut tebal itu. Sosok namja bersurai <em>dirty brown<em> itu tak yakin dapat tertidur malam ini. Ada banyak bahkan terlalu banyak hal yang bergemelut di pikirannya.

_Ruangan luas dan gelap?_

_Tangan dan kaki yang terikat?_

_Suara teriakan?_

"Tidakkah itu hal-hal yang terjadi selama masa penculikan?", gumam Taehyung dengan volume kecil, berusaha tak membangunkan Seok Jin dan Jungkook.

"Berhentilah bergumam dan menggeretakan gigimu, Kim Taehyung!", ucap Seok Jin yang berbaring tak jauhnya darinya, setidaknya ada Jungkook sebagai pembatas di antara dirinya dan Seok Jin.

Taehyung melirik ke arah Seok Jin, "Kau belum tidur?"

Seok Jin hanya bisa menghela nafas dalam kekesalan. "Bagaimana bisa aku tidur dengan suara gertakan gigimu itu, huh? Buatlah setidaknya suara yang merdu hingga membuatku tertidur.", oceh Seok Jin seraya menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Taehyung.

"Kau yang menyuruhku di sini! Jungkook tak pernah secerewet dirimu ketika seranjang bersamaku.", oceh Taehyung balik dan tak bersedia untuk kalah.

"Apa kau pikirkan?"

"Apa urusanmu sehingga bertanya tentang pikiranku?", tanya Taehyung sinis.

"Aku hanya bertanya. Ternyata kau menyebalkan juga, ya…"

Taehyung menutup matanya, mendekap tubuh Jungkook yang masih terasa panas karena demam. "Berhentilah berdebat! Aku ingin tidur.", ucap Taehyung berusaha mengakhiri perdebatan tak berguna itu.

Samar, Taehyung masih dapat suara kekehan Seok Jin sebelum semuanya menjadi benar-benar sunyi ditemani suara dengkuran halus Jungkook dan mungkin juga Seok Jin? Taehyung hanya terfokus untuk menuju bunga tidurnya.

"_Jika kau memang Jeon Seok Jin, apa yang harus aku lakukan, Kim Seok Jin?"_

* * *

><p>Pagi itu, segalanya berjalan dengan sewajarnya. Matahari berseinar cerah pada bumi, embun-embun berjatuhan dari satu daun ke daun lainnya dan burung-burung berkicauan seraya bertengger pada dahan-dahan kayu nan rapuh itu.<p>

Kedua sosok namja itu masih tertidur pulas di bawah selimut tebal yang menghangatkan tersebut. Mereka benar-benar tenggelam dalam mimpi indah mereka, hampir terjebak di dalam sana selama lebih dari 9 jam. Wajah mereka benar-benar terlihat damai, sedamai keadaan pagi itu.

Namun, kosakata 'damai' nampaknya harus pupus seketika ketika terdengar suara dering ponsel yang terlampau keras dan nyaring. Kedua sosok yang masih tertidur itu seketika terusik kedamaiannya. Perlahan, mereka membuka netra, membiarkan netranya menatap satu sama lain. Hal pertama yang mereka temukan adalah…

Wajah mereka sangatlah dekat satu sama lain.

"KYAAA!", teriakan nyaring itu terdengar begitu nyaring pagi itu, membuat burung-burung yang bertengger di dahan kayu itu terbang seketika.

Namja bersurai dirty brown itu seketika menendang sosok di hadapannya hingga terjungkal dari kasur. Ia segera bangkit dan menghancurkan tatanan rapi selimut yang telah menghangatkannya semalaman.

"Mana Jungkook?", tanya Taehyung seraya berdiri dan melihat ke sekeliling kamar.

Seok Jin yang masih antara sadar dan tidak bahwa dirinya telah terjungkal dari kasurnya hanya bisa berusaha meraih ponselnya. Ketika ponselnya berada di tangannya, sebuah nama terpampang jelas di layar ponselnya.

Jung Hoseok.

"Yeoboseyo…", sapa Seok Jin dengan suara serak khas seseorang yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya.

Seok Jin terus mendengarkan bagaimana panjangnya penjelasan lawan bicaranya di telepon. Sesekali ia mengelirkan bola matanya mendengar bagaimana suara teriakan melengking Taehyung untuk memanggil Jungkook benar-benar telah merusak kedamaian pagi itu. Ia tahu Taehyung telah menjelajahi seluruh sudut rumahnya dengan teriakan itu.

Konyolnya, Jungkook baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi di kamar Seok Jin dengan wajah polos dan berseragam sekolahnya. Ia nampak sangat siap untuk menjalani hari yang baru.

"APA?", seru Seok Jin setelah mendengar suatu rentetan kalimat yang sangat-sangat asing bahkan tak ingin ia dengar sampai kapanpun.

"Dengar, Hoseok. Aku psikiater bukan pengasuh bayi!", imbuh Seok Jin dengan kerutan di dahinya.

"Oke, begini saja. Aku dan Taehyung akan datang ke sana setelah mengantar Jungkook. Kurasa Taehyung tahu masalah seperti ini…", ucap Seok Jin.

Seok Jin menutup ponselnya dengan frustasi.

"Bagaimana bisa berantakan begini rencanaku, huh?", gerutu Seok Jin seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya yang telah acak-acakan.

Beberapa saat berlalu, suara dering ponsel Seok Jin kembali terdengar memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan. Ia hanya bisa berdecak kesal seraya mengangkat saluran telepon tersebut.

"Apa lagi, huh? Tak cukupkah–"

"_Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk mengomel, Psikiater Kim…"_, suara itu seketika menghentikan omelan Seok Jin. Ini bukan Hoseok dan Seok Jin telah merutuki kebodohannya itu.

"Kau siapa?", tanya Seok Jin dingin.

"_Aku menunggumu di coffee bean café dekat sekolah Jungkook jam 9. Kuharap kau datang…"_

Seok Jin merasa benar-benar dipermainkan saat ini, "Tunggu, kau siapa, huh?"

"_Oh Sehun…"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

** NAH YO, GUYS! BAGAIMANA CERITANYA? TERASA SEMAKIN BERANTAKAN YAH? MAKIN GAJE DAN MEMBOSANKAN? OKE, THAT'S MY FAULT T_T. GAK TAU MAU NGOMONG APA LAGI NIH, LAST! PLEASE REVIEW(S), GUYS… DON'T FORGET…. THANK YOU VERY MUCH… ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**HALLO, Readers... ARE YOU READY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER? ARE U WAITING FOR THIS CHAPTER, GUYS? And…. Jeng jeng jeng jeng *sound gagal* this is it! The next chapter of this fanfiction. Thanks for ur review(s), Favorites and follows, GUYS! LOVE U ALL!**

**NOTE: Di chapter ini udah keliatan ya Kim Seok Jin sama Jeon Seok Jin itu sebenarnya siapa (sama ato beda). Sehun itu siapa juga udah ketahuan ya di chapter ini. Selamat hari raya Nyepi buat yang merayakan ya... **

**ATTENTION!: Contain rude and dirty talk, self harm, gore and physiologic!**

**Gak pake basa basi dan banyak cincong sampe tumveh-tumveh lagi, HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sosok namja berwajah rupawan dan bermata indah itu masih tak habis mengapa walau pun ada banyak orang di dalam mobilnya namun tetap saja, ia merasa sendiri. Bukan tanpa alasan ia berpikir seperti itu. Nyatanya, mereka tenggelam dalam keheningan yang justru membuat sang pengendara lebih meyakini bahwa dirinya sendiri dan bukan bersama orang lain.

Seok Jin benci seperti ini.

"Jungkook, apa kau yakin akan sekolah hari ini?", tanya Seok Jin memecah keheningan.

Jungkook yang terduduk di kursi penumpang depan mengangguk antusias. "Kalau aku tidak sekolah, bagaimana dengan Jimin hyung?", ucap Jungkook dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

"Jimin?"

"Dia kakak kelas Jungkoo. Bocah itu yang selalu menemani Jungkook bermain.", jelas Taehyung yang terduduk di kursi penumpang belakang. Seok Jin melirik Taehyung lewat spion mobilnya.

"Oh… dia pasti sangat baik padamu.", ucap Seok Jin seraya mengelus surai hitam pekat Jungkook.

"Tentu saja. Jimin hyung selalu menemaniku makan dan bermain, mengajariku pelajaran yang aku tak mengerti, menghiburku jika aku mempunyai masalah. Dia sangat-sangat baik padaku.", jelas Jungkook seraya mengunyah roti panggang sarapannya.

Seok Jin terkekeh senang mendengar penuturan polos Jungkook. Terbesit di benaknya jika mungkin saja suatu saat nanti, Jimin akan datang ke rumah Taehyung dan meminta ijin pada Taehyung untuk melamar Jungkook. Itu terlalu konyol setelah dipikir-pikir.

"Psikiater Kim, kenapa kau membawaku ikut bersamamu ke kantor polisi? Hoseok sudah bilang kalau aku tak boleh menginjakkan kaki lagi di sana…", tanya Taehyung yang merasa bahwa ia telah membuang-buang waktunya.

"Kau dibutuhkan untuk membantu Hoseok. Ada sebuah 'kasus' yang Hoseok tak bisa tangani tanpa kau.", jelas Seok Jin yang tengah berusaha memarkirkan mobilnya di dekat sekolah Jungkook.

"Kasus apa?"

"Berhentilah bertanya! Kau tak tahu bagaimana sulitnya memarkirkan mobil seperti ini.", ucap Seok Jin datar seraya memarkirkan mobilnya dengan hati-hati, memastikan mobilnya tak menabrak mobil di belakangnya. Memarkirkan mobil di pinggir jalan bukanlah hal yang disukai oleh psikiater muda ini.

Setelah mobil benar-benar terparkir dan mesin mobil telah mati, ketiga namja itu turun dari mobil itu. Mereka berjalan menuju sekolah elit Jungkook. Sejak Seok Jin tahu bahwa Taehyung adalah putra angkat keluarga Jeon, bukan hal membingungkan lagi bagi Seok Jin jika Taehyung mampu menyekolahkan Jungkook di sekolah seelit ini.

Mereka sampai di ambang pintu gerbang. Taehyung berjongkok di hadapan Jungkook, menyelarasakan tinggi mereka yang tentu begitu kentara.

"Belajarlah yang baik dan jadilah siswa yang baik. Hyung akan membuatkanmu makanan yang enak saat kau pulang nanti. Kau mengerti?", ucap Taehyung seraya mengelus surai hitam pekat Jungkook.

"Ne, Taehyung hyung…"

"JUNGKOOK!", suara teriakan itu membuat atensi Jungkook dan Taehyung bahkan Seok Jin teralihkan pada asal suara teriakan itu.

Jungkook tersenyum ceria melihat sosok yang tengah berlari ke arahnya itu. "Jimin hyung?", gumam Jungkook.

"Annyeonghaseo, Jimin imnida.", ucap sosok yang beberapa saat yang lalu meneriaki nama Jungkook itu.

Taehyung dan Seok Jin tersenyum melihat sosok itu.

"Kaja, Jungkook ah. Sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai.", ajak Jimin.

"Sampai bertemu nanti siang, Taehyung hyung, Psikiater Kim!", seru Jungkook ceria sebelum ia berlari menuju ke dalam areal sekolah bersama kakak kelasnya itu.

"Aku tak tahu mengapa mereka terlihat sangat cocok.", gumam Seok Jin yang melihat bagaimana Jungkook dan Jimin berlari semakin jauh dari mereka.

Taehyung melayangkan pukulan kecil pada lengan Seok Jin, "Jungkook masih terlalu muda. Aku juga tak ingin ia mengikuti jejakku. Ia harus mendapatkan pendamping yang layak dan bukannya seorang namja.", ucapnya seraya berjalan mendahului Seok Jin.

"Kau tak menyetujui mereka?"

"Apa kau sedang berpikiran bahwa mereka saling menyukai?", tanya Taehyung yang tak habis pikir.

"Mungkin saja mengingat banyak kemungkinan yang mendukung.", ujar Seok Jin seraya tersenyum.

Taehyung mendengus. "Kau seorang psikiater. Tidakkah menyukai sesama jenis termasuk masalah kejiwaan?", tanya Taehyung kesal seraya memasuki mobil Seok Jin, tepatnya di bagian kursi penumpang depan.

"Jadi kau mengakui bahwa dirimu memiliki masalah kejiwaan?", tanya Seok Jin seraya masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Kurang ajar…", gerutu Taehyung yang duduk di kursi penumpang depan.

"Itu hanya masalah perasaan bukan kejiwaan. Tak ada yang salah, percayalah padaku."

* * *

><p>Ada sedikit rasa enggan di hati Taehyung untuk kembali menjejakkan kakinya di tempat ini. Ia masih bisa ingat bagaimana ia terpaksa digiring ke kantor polisi oleh Hoseok sebanyak 5 kali dalam seminggu. Itu benar-benar minggu yang kelam baginya dan merupakan minggu yang mempertemukannya pada Seok Jin.<p>

Ia juga masih bisa ingat dan membayangkan bahwa dirinya terduduk di sana, di sebuah meja introgasi milik Hoseok yang ada di bagian pojok ruangan itu. Tak banyak yang berubah di sana kecuali tumpukan kertas yang mulai sedikit.

"Jadi kalian sudah datang?", tanya sosok namja berpakaian polisi itu dengan sebuah senyuman yang menandakan kelegaan.

"Apa ini bayi yang kau maksud, huh?", tanya Seok Jin seraya menunjuk sosok bayi kecil lucu yang berada di gendongan sosok namja manis di samping Hoseok.

Hoseok melirikkan matanya pada bayi itu, "Ne. Yoongi hyung, tolong berikan bayinya pada psikiater ini.", titah Hoseok seraya menunjuk Seok Jin.

"Berikan padanya saja…", ucap Seok Jin seraya menunjuk Taehyung yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Taehyung mengkerutkan keningnya tak percaya, "Aku? Kenapa harus aku?", protes Taehyung.

Belum sempat Hoseok maupun Seok Jin menjawab pertanyaannya, bayi namja itu telah berada di dalam gendongannya. Taehyung harus jujur bahwa bayi ini terlihat sangat lucu, seperti malaikat tanpa sayap. Ia juga merasa iba dan tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa bayi semanis ini berakhir di kantor polisi.

"Jadi ini yang kau sebut 'kasus' saat mengantarkan Jungkook tadi?", gerutu Taehyung dengan nada mengintimidasi.

Seok Jin tak menghiraukan sedikit pun gerutuan Taehyung itu. "Kenapa kami harus mengasuhnya?", tanya Seok Jin.

"Ini hanya untuk beberapa saat, percayalah padaku. Ibunya mengalami masa koma di rumah sakit sekarang sementara kakaknya meninggal sekitar 3 jam yang lalu di rumah sakit yang sama dengan tempat ibunya koma. Ayahnya adalah dalang dari penderitaan bayi ini sehingga ia ditahan karena terbukti melakukan kekerasan dalam rumah tangga.", jelas Hoseok yang juga terlihat iba dengan bayi manis itu.

"Siapa nama bayi ini?", tanya Taehyung yang merasa bahwa kristal air matanya telah berada di ujung pelupuk matanya. Ia merasa benar-benar iba dengan bayi manis ini.

Sosok namja di samping Hoseok menghela nafasnya, "Chanwoo. Jung Chanwoo. Itu yang dikatakan kakaknya beberapa saat sebelum meninggal."

"Aku tak pernah melihat namja ini sebelumnya. Siapa dia?", tanya Seok Jin yang sebenarnya mengarah menuju sosok namja di samping Hoseok.

"Dia Min Yoongi, polisi baru yang baru lulus akademi kepolisian. Sebenarnya ia setahun lebih tua dariku."

Setetes kristal air mata akhirnya menitih dari pelupuk mata Taehyung. Ia mengecup pucuk kepala bayi manis yang telah tertidur di gendongannya itu dengan pelan, takut membangunkan bayi tak bersalah itu.

"Kenapa kau menangis, huh?", tanya Seok Jin yang bingung dengan air mata yang mengucur dengan derasnya dari kedua mata Taehyung.

"Aku…kasihan dengan bayi ini, Bodoh! Dia sama sepertiku, ditinggal oleh orang tua saat masih sangat-sangat muda. Aku bahkan tak sempat tahu siapa orang tuaku.", lirih Taehyung diselingi isakan-isakan dan air mata yang semakin deras menitih.

Seok Jin hanya bisa menghela nafas dalam ketidak-percayaan dengan sifat Taehyung sekaligus iba dengan keadaan bayi itu dan juga Taehyung.

"Ini adalah barang-barang untuk keperluan Chanwoo. Pihak kepolisian telah bertanggung jawab atas ini.", jelas Yoongi seraya menyerahkan sebuah tas besar yang berisi keperluan bayi.

Seok Jin hanya bisa menerimanya. Tas itu terasa sangat berat bahkan dapat merobohkan tulang-tulang Seok Jin. "Sebenarnya, yang membuatku tak habis pikir hingga saat ini adalah kenapa tak kau serahkan bayi ini pada pusat perlindungan anak?", tanya Seok Jin yang merasa terganggu dengan tas besar yang diserahkan Yoongin tadi.

Hoseok menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "_Well_, aku sendiri tak yakin kenapa aku melakukannya tapi Yoongi hyung mengatakan kalau pusat perlindungan anak telah menangani terlalu banyak anak yang terlantar atau mengalami kekerasan jadi mereka tak akan bisa menangani Chanwoo dengan baik sehingga pihak kepolisian mempertimbangkan untuk memanggilmu dan Taehyung ke sini untuk mengasuhnya sementara waktu.", jelas Hoseok.

"Baiklah, kau harus membayar mahal untuk ini, Jung Hoseok.", ucap Seok Jin dengan tatapan tajam.

* * *

><p>Ini adaah pertama kalinya bagi Seok Jin ketika ia merasa tak sendirian lagi di mobil. Ia bahkan merasa mobilnya begitu ramai dengan populasi orang. Terdengar suara tawa kekanakan khas bayi dan tawa Taehyung di sana. Itu sudah cukup untuk merusak konsentrasi menyetir seorang Seok Jin.<p>

"Tidakkah menidurkan seorang bayi lebih baik daripada membuatnya terlalu gembira?", tanya Seok Jin setelah menghela nafasnya.

Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya, "Maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu kan kalau seorang pengemudi perlu konsentrasi tinggi? Jadi kuharap kau…tidak menimbulkan terlalu banyak suara-suara kebahagian itu."

"Tidakkah kau berpikir kalau Chanwoo sangat lucu dan manis?", tanya Taehyung seraya tersenyum lebar pada Seok Jin.

"Tidak. Ia masam sepertimu…"

Taehyung hanya bisa mendengus dalam kekesalan. Ia tak peduli apa yang telah Seok Jin sampaikan sebelumnya, ia tetap bergembira dengan bayi lucu itu.

Seok Jin menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan rumahnya, membuat Taehyung berhenti sejenak untuk bermain-main bersama bayi lucu itu. Ia menggendong bayi dan barang-barangnya itu seraya keluar dari mobil Seok Ji.

"Kau tidak turun?", tanya Taehyung yang sadar bahwa Seok Jin tak mematika mesin mobilnya.

"Aku ada pertemuan di dekat sekolah Jungkook. Aku akan menjemput Jungkook sepulangnya dari pertemuan itu. Jaga Chanwoo baik-baik. Kau akan jadi tersangka utama jika terjadi sesuatu pada Chanwoo.", jelas Seok Jin.

"Aku tidak seceroboh itu."

Seok Jin tersenyum kecil, "Jangan bakar dapurku atau bahkan rumahku, oke! Sampai jumpa nanti."

"Ne.."

* * *

><p>Seok Jin melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah café sederhana yang terletak dekat persimpangan jalan menuju sekolah Jungkook. Ada setumpukan rasa penasaran dan bingung yang berkumpul dan memenuhi di benaknya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia akan bertatap mata secara langsung dengan seseorang yang selama ini Taehyung benci. Terlalu banyak kata 'apa' dan 'bagaimana' yang bergemelut di otaknya.<p>

Ia telah berdiri di depan pintu café itu, menatap pintu itu sebelum ia benar-benar yakin untuk memasuki café yang padat pengunjung itu. Entah mengapa, ia merasa perlu waktu untuk mempersiapkan diri sematang mungkin sebelum berbicara langsung dengan Sehun. Ia merasa jauh lebih gelisah dibandingkan saat ia mengikuti tes menjadi psikiater. Hingga, ponsel di saku celananya bergetar.

"Yeob–"

_"Jangan masuk ke dalam café! Aku ada di dalam mobil Chevrolet hitam di depan café. Tak jauh dari tempatmu berdiri."_, jelas lawan bicaranya.

Pandangan Seok Jin seketika berpencar mencari keberadaan mobil itu. Dan, ternyata mobil itu memang tak jauhnya darinya. "Aku akan ke sana."

Ia memasuki mobil Chevrolet hitam itu, tepat di bagian penumpang depan. Interior mobil itu terlihat penuh dengan estetika lelaki sejati, membuatnya yakin bahwa ia akan berbicara dengan seseorang yang berkepribadian dan memiliki pemikiran yang setidaknya tergolong dewasa.

"Hai, Psikiater Kim…"

"Kenapa kau memanggilku ke sini?", tanya Seok Jin datar walau sebenarnya ia sedikit canggung untuk angkat bicara. Ada rasa gentar di benaknya dikarenakan besar kemungkinan Sehun merupakan dalang dibalik hilangnya Jeon Seok Jin yang mungkin juga telah dibunuh olehnya.

Terdengar sebuah suara dengan jangka pendek yang menandakan bahwa pintu mobil itu telah dikunci oleh sang pemilik. "Aku hanya berusaha mengembalikan apa yang semestinya kau punya dan meminta semua hakku."

"Apa yang berusaha kau sampaikan padaku, huh?", tanya Seok Jin yang entah bagaimana mulai merasa tertekan dengan percakapan yang bahkan belum benar-benar sampai pada intinya.

Sehun menyeringai pada Seok Jin, "Aku hanya ingin…menyudahi penyesalanku selama ini atas kesalahan terbesarku pada Taehyung.", ucap Sehun dengan volume kecil dan itu membuat Seok Jin berasumsi bahwa Sehun benar-benar menyesal atas perbuatannya di masa lalu.

"Apa kau…membunuh Jeon Seok Jin saat insiden itu?", tanya Seok Jin ragu-ragu.

Sehun menggeleng, "Ani…"

"Lantas, apa kau dalang dibalik rencana menghilangkan Jeon Seok Jin?"

Sehun kembali menggeleng, "Aku hanya seorang tangan kanan. Kau tahu, aku sebenarnya tahu di mana keberadaan Jeon Seok Jin sekarang."

Seok Jin seketika menolehkan kepalanya pada Sehun, "Katakan padaku, di mana dia?", tanya Seok Jin dingin.

"Dia…", Sehun menolehkan kepalanya, menatap tepat di manik mata Seok Jin. "…ada di hadapanku."

Kedua netra Seok Jin membulat seketika. Akal sehat, nyawa serta hatinya pecah menjadi serpihan-serpihan yang sangat kecil bahkan hingga ia tak yakin dapat membenahinya seperti semula. Dadanya terasa tertimpa batu yang beratnya mencapai ratusan ton, kata-kata yang hendak keluar dari mulutnya seakan terjebak di tenggorokannya.

"K…kau bercanda, kan?"

"Tidak. Aku berbicara yang sesungguhnya. Apa kau ingat apa yang terjadi 4 tahun yang lalu?"

Empat tahun yang lalu? Seok Jin terdiam sejenak, berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi empat tahun yang lalu. Ia berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi kala itu namun NIHIL. Jujur, ia hanya ingat apa yang terjadi padanya kira-kira 3 tahun yang lalu, saat ia terbangun di sebuah ranjang dengan banyak luka parah di sekujur tubuhnya dan bekas luka tusukan di dada kirinya. Dan ia sadar bahwa ia terbangun di sebuah keluarga sederhana, Keluarga Kim.

Persedian ruang untuk tempat pernafasan Seok Jin seakan semakin sempit, tak membiarkannya menghirup lebih banyak oksigen lagi. "Maksudmu…aku adalah Jeon Seok Jin, kakak kandung Jungkook?", lirih Seok Jin dengan getaran yang begitu kental pada suaranya.

"Ne…"

"A..apa buktinya? Apa buktinya jika aku melewati insiden itu? A..apa buktinya jika aku adalah seseorang yang selama ini Taehyung cari? APA BUKTINYA? KENAPA AKU TAK DAPAT MENGINGAT APAPUN, HUH? KATAKAN PADAKU!", seru Seok Jin yang semakin tak percaya dengan kenyataan yang ada. Ia seakan terjatuh ke dalam jurang terdalam, sangat gelap hingga ia tak dapat meyakini apa pun.

"Saat insiden itu, aku menusukkan pisau tepat di dada kirimu dan kau tidak tewas kala itu. Tidakkah di sana terdapat bekasnya? Dan ini adalah bukti nyata jika kau mengalami amnesia sejak insiden itu.", jelas Sehun seraya memberikan sepucuk surat dari rumah sakit besar di Seoul.

"Aku membawamu ke rumah sakit setelah insiden penusukan yang kulakukan itu. Kau selamat namun karena trauma yang terlalu besar, kau kehilangan memorimu. Aku menitipkanmu pada keluarga sederhana yang tak memiliki anak. Aku memberitahu mereka agar mereka mengatakan bahwa namamu adalah Kim Seok Jin. Aku bahkan tak tahu jika kebohongan ini akan berakhir semudah ini. Aku yang merencanakan dan aku yang membongkarnya juga.", imbuh Sehun seraya menatap Seok Jin yang tengah membaca surat keterangan rumah sakit itu.

"Kau….berusaha membunuhku? Kenapa? Apa salahku dan Taehyung?"

Sehun tersenyum getir, "Tidak ada…"

"Lantas?"

"Aku sebenarnya merencanakan sesuatu di dalam sebuah rencana yang telah tersusun rapi. Aku hanya ingin membalas dendam atas kematian orang tua Taehyung pada orang tuamu. Pukulan harus dibalas dengan pukulan maka kematian…harus dibalas dengan kematian. Hanya itu rencanaku namun karena kelicikkanku kala itu, aku mampu membuat orang-orang berpikir bahwa hilangnya dirimu berkaitan dengan tewasnya orang tuamu padahal sebenarnya itu tak benar."

"Jadi…kau…"

"Aku merencanakan dan melakukan sendiri pembunuhan terhadap orang tuamu. Dan aku…bekerja sama dengan seseorang untuk melakukan penculikan dan penyekapan itu."

"Apa alasanmu untuk melakukan itu, huh?!", bentak Seok Jin.

"Aku hanya menuntut sebuah keadilan dari orang tuamu. Aku sebenarnya tak berminat apapun dalam usaha penculikanmu. Seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya, itu hanya untuk mempermulus rencanaku saja. Sejujurnya, aku merasa iba padamu.", jelas Sehun.

Nafas Seok Jin semakin terengah, tak yakin bahwa ia bisa bertahan di mobil itu lebih lama lagi, "A..apa yang orang tuaku lakukan pada orang tua Taehyung?", tanya Seok Jin dengan suara bergetar. Ingin rasanya ia segera keluar dari mobil biadab itu.

"Jungkook tahu semuanya. Aku tak ingin terlalu banyak mengatakan apapun padamu. Kau terlihat terlalu tertekan dengan apa yang telah aku jelaskan tadi. Tanyakan padanya apa yang telah orang tuamu lakukan pada orang tua Taehyung."

"Kau…membawa Jungkook dalam masalah ini? Dia masih–"

"Ia yang melibatkan dirinya sendiri bukan aku yang melibatkannya. Itu hanya insiden ketika Jungkook tahu semuanya.", sergah Sehun langsung, tak ingin Seok Jin mengasumsikan hal yang salah padanya.

"Apa…aku masih bisa bertemu denganmu lagi setelah ini?", tanya Seok Jin. Mungkin suatu hari nanti, ia perlu Sehun untuk mengembalikan lagi memorinya yang telah hilang, membantunya untuk menjelaskan pada Taehyung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Sehun menghela nafas pelan, "Kurasa tidak. Maka dari itu, ambilah buku-buku ini! Ini berisi tentang kehidupan keluarga Taehyung. Silsilah keluarga, akte kelahiran, rincian kehidupan, dan lain-lain. Anggap saja dokumen itu adalah dokumen pendukung untuk pekerjaanmu sebagai psikiater.", ujar Sehun seraya memberikan beberapa buku dan dokumen kepada Seok Jin.

"Taehyung pernah mengatakan padaku jika ia tinggal di panti asuhan sejak kecil. Bagaimana bisa dia–"

"Ia sama sepertimu, kehilangan ingatannya akibat insiden kecelakaan mobil saat ia berusia 7 tahun. Orang tuaku menyelamatkan Taehyung dan menitipkannya di panti asuhan."

"Kenapa mereka tak merawat Taehyung dan menjadikan Taehyung saudara angkatmu?"

Sehun berdecih pelan kemudian menyeringai, "Karena mereka tahu, saat aku dewasa, aku akan membalas dendam atas kematian orang tua Taehyung pada orang tuamu. Mereka tak ingin Taehyung ikut terseret atau menanggung malu akibat perbuatanku ini."

"Jadi…apa relasimu dengan Taehyung? Dan siapa dalang dibalik penculikanku dan Taehyung?", tanya Seok Jin.

"Aku….**kakak sepupu** Kim Taehyung. Dalang dibalik penculikan itu….", cukup lama Sehun terdiam seraya menatap Seok Jin, membuat Seok Jin benar-benar tak tahan dengan suasana di dalam mobil ini. Ia merasa seakan dipermainkan oleh Sehun.

"….kau bisa tanyakan sendiri pada adikmu, Jungkook."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

** HALLO! Chapter 5 udah slese nih… Udah jelas kan siapa itu Kim Seok Jin sebenarnya dan sapa itu Sehun sebenarnya? Nah lho, kalo udah kebongkar semuanya, udah mau end belum nih ya? Jawabannya BELUM! Karena masih banyak ada rahasia lagi yang bakalan di ungkap di chapter berikutnya yah…. Stay tune for this FF… Apakah chapter ini sangat membosankan?**

** Last, I need your review(s), Guys! Thank you….**

**Teaser for next chapter:**

"_Tidakkah ia terlihat manis ketika tertidur?"_

"_Tidurlah yang nyenyak, Taehyungie…"_

"_Mereka membunuhnya hanya demi sesuatu yang tak bertahan lama…"_

"_Kim Nam Joon?"_

"_Aku tidak ingat apapun…"_

"_Ia bunuh diri, menerjunkan mobilnya ke dalam waduk…"_

"_Bagaimana jika kau punya keluarga dan kau pernah melewati hari-hari bersama mereka selama 7 tahun?"_

"_Brengsek, kau bahkan belum sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Taehyung…"_

"_TAEHYUNG!"_

"_Kumohon, lepaskan dia!"_

"_ANDWAE! SEOK JIN!"_


End file.
